PLAN SEX !
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Le Plan sex est une relation où les partenaires ont des relations sexuelles régulières mais sans se sentir engagés, c'est-à-dire que leurs relations peuvent s'interrompre brutalement sans que les partenaires doivent s'en émouvoir parce qu'ils n'ont le plus souvent pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre ! Enfin...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic**

 **Je sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres il y aura, mais j'aimerais bien entre 8 et 15 (maxi). **

**Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **C'est un univers Alternatif.**

 **C'est du Sterek.**

 **Derek et Stiles sont à la fac et beaucoup de leurs amis aussi. Ils sont tous majeurs (+18).**

 **J'ai pris un Stiles plus vieux que celui de la série et Ian Nelson pour Derek, en plus vieux que quand il joue Derek. Regardez la cover en cas de doute.**

 **Rating : M bien sûr ( pour une fic avec un tel titre ça paraît évident. ce serait même du MA)**

 **ça s'appelle PLAN SEX ! (et j'aurais peut-être dû commencer par le titre)**

 **Bêta : Calliope83. ****Merci à elle pour son temps et son énergie :-)**

 **Cover: by NKA**

 **Persos présents : Stiles, Derek, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Shérif Stilinski, Lydia Martin, et d'autres qui apparaîtront plus tard**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **pour la publication, je vais tenter de faire tous les dimanches soir.**

* * *

Plan Sex !

Scott McCall sursauta sur son lit quand la porte de la chambre faillit se fracasser contre le mur. Stiles déboula comme une furie et sauta sur le lit de Scott, manquant de peu d'atterrir sur son ami.

\- Tu ne vas jamais me croire, Scott. Lydia Martin m'a demandé de la retrouver ce soir dans un motel du coin. Du coup, mec, j'ai besoin de la voiture. Tu ne comptais pas sortir hein ?

\- Ben… du coup, non.

Scott se gratta le front et se leva de son lit.

\- En fait c'est cool, je vais en profiter pour faire venir Allison ici.

\- T'as quartier libre, mon pote, annonça Stiles, les bras au large ouverts en se levant à son tour du lit. Je vais me doucher.

Et il disparut en coup de vent. Scott soupira. Stiles, il le connaissait depuis… oh là, là… une éternité. Ils avaient été au jardin d'enfants ensemble, puis au collège ensemble, puis au lycée et maintenant, ils étaient ensemble à la fac et partageaient une chambre sur le campus. Lydia Martin, c'était la reine de la fac. Elle était première dans toutes les matières et elle était belle. Stiles et Scott la connaissaient depuis le lycée, ainsi qu'Allison, la meilleure amie de Lydia. Scott n'appréciait pas vraiment Lydia. Elle avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle pouvait être une vraie garce, pour ne pas dire un mot pire que celui-là et rester dans l'euphémisme. Une vraie peste… mais peut-être que cette fois, elle avait changé. Tout le monde est censé grandir un jour. Scott se laissa tomber assis sur son lit et prit son portable dans ses mains pour écrire à Allison. La jeune fille fut ravie de la proposition de son petit ami de passer dans sa chambre dès que Stiles aurait filé.

* * *

Derek Hale rentra dans sa chambre et salua son colocataire. Un certain Isaac Lahey. Derek l'aimait bien, même s'il ne se considérait pas comme étant son ami.

\- Je ne serai pas ici ce soir, annonça Derek.

\- Ah… un rencard ? demanda, soudain intéressé, le jeune blond.

\- On dirait bien. J'ai demandé à Jennifer Blake de sortir avec moi.

\- Vous irez où ?

\- Dans un motel. C'est elle qui a décidé de l'endroit. Elle dit qu'on sera très tranquilles pour…, mais Derek ne termina pas sa phrase. Isaac n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Je vois, n'en dis pas plus. Je ne serai pas ici non plus. Je sors avec Erica et Boyd.

Derek fronça les sourcils et regarda son colocataire.

\- On dirait que ça fonctionne votre… trio.

\- Tu veux dire notre ménage à trois ? Oui, ça fonctionne. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas notre fonctionnement, et je ne te demande pas de le faire. Je mène ma vie, tu mènes la tienne. Oh, au passage, tu es sûr que Jennifer est vraiment sincère ?

\- Pourquoi elle ne le serait pas ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est le genre de nana qu'on ne peut séduire qu'en lui offrant un empire de la taille du monde entier.

Derek secoua la tête en grognant. N'importe quoi ! Qu'il s'occupe de son ménage à trois celui-là sans se préoccuper des autres.

\- Je vais me doucher.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et Isaac, pourtant habitué à ce bruit, sursauta.

* * *

Stiles sortit de la salle de bain avec le sourire et un caleçon arborant un motif Batman sur les fesses, ce qui fit pouffer Scott.

\- Ouais ben, les autres ont des trous, pas trop le choix, expliqua calmement le jeune homme en se séchant vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette éponge qu'il jeta ensuite sur son coin bureau avec négligence.

\- Dis Scotty, tu me conseilles quoi pour ce soir ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu vois… enfin tu sais, je suis pas… expert en filles. J'ai peur de faire une connerie et que Lydia ne me parle plus jamais ou de passer pour un gros enfoiré. Je suis censé commencer par quoi pour la combler ?

\- Déjà, arrête de te ronger les ongles.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Stiles en figeant ses mouvements quelques secondes.

Scott se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir faire un cours complet de sexualité à Stiles. Pitié !

\- Stiles, ne soit pas con ! Que pourrais-tu bien faire avec tes doigts qui pourrait combler ta belle Lydia ?

\- Oh…, la bouche de Stiles s'arrondit de surprise et il scruta minutieusement ses mains. Ça devrait aller. C'était pas trop le carnage côté ongles.

Scott se leva d'un bond et se pencha pour ouvrir un tiroir de sa table de nuit.

\- Tiens Don Juan, ça va te servir, dit-il en tendant quelque chose à Stiles. Ce dernier s'approcha et reçut entre ses mains deux capotes emballées et du lubrifiant.

\- Euh…

\- Je t'assure que c'est plus agréable avec du lubrifiant, mec. Surtout si t'es débutant… Bon, après, je suppose que tu n'es pas le premier mec de Lydia, mais…

\- Tais-toi ! Pas besoin de me stresser encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Oh bon sang, il me faut de l'Adderall.

Stiles posa ce que Scott lui avait donné sur son lit et se mit à farfouiller dans sa table de nuit pour trouver son médicament. Il en avait bien besoin là. Le stress lui faisait perdre la tête. Il trouva enfin une boîte presque pleine, l'ouvrit, avala un comprimé avec un fond d'eau traînant dans un verre sur sa table de nuit et posa la boîte sur son lit pour ne pas oublier de la prendre avec lui, il en aurait très certainement encore besoin.

Stiles s'habilla rapidement. Il prit son portefeuille, le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean, trouva une pochette sous son lit pour y mettre les capotes, le lubrifiant et sa boîte de médicament puis il s'assit enfin sur son lit.

\- Faut avouer que ça fait du bien à la tête quand tu t'arrêtes quelques secondes, marmonna Scott, allongé sur son lit, son portable devant les yeux.

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se leva précipitamment et retourna à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Trois fois !

* * *

Derek sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo en fronçant les sourcils. Les mots d'Isaac trottaient dans sa tête. Le blond aurait-il raison ? Est-ce que Jennifer était ce genre de fille ? Peut-être… Mais Derek n'en était pas à sa première copine qui sortait avec lui que par intérêt. Tant pis ! L'important était de pouvoir prendre du bon temps avec la fille qu'il avait en vue en ce moment, le reste lui importait assez peu au fond. Il était habitué. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, se brossa les dents puis sortit complètement nu de la salle de bain. Le regard brûlant d'Isaac ne lui échappa pas, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Si ça plaisait au blond de se rincer l'œil, qu'il le fasse. Ça ne gênait pas Derek outre mesure.

\- C'est quand même dommage que tu sois si accroché aux nanas, chuchota Isaac.

\- Je t'ai entendu, tu sais.

\- Oh je sais. Pense à moi si un jour tu te décides à pencher du côté des mecs, dit le blond avec un clin d'œil vers son coloc.

Derek secoua la tête en pouffant. Ce jour n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Derek s'habilla, prit son portefeuille, le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean, ouvrit une boîte sur l'étagère au-dessus de son lit, prit une capote emballée et la glissa dans la poche avant de son jean, puis il passa sur ses épaules un blouson noir en cuir. Un petit sifflement admiratif franchit les lèvres d'Isaac et Derek le salua d'un signe de la main avant de sortir de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Stiles était prêt. Il avait écouté le plus attentivement possible les recommandations de Scott. Pas trop vite, pas trop fort, pas jouer au moulin à vent avec sa langue et surtout… écouter ce que la belle désirerait qu'il lui fasse. Il grimpa dans une jeep bleue garée sur le parking du campus et souffla en crispant ses doigts sur le volant.

\- Allez, t'es pas plus débile qu'un autre. Tu vas gérer, mon gars. Tu pourras appeler ton père demain matin pour lui annoncer que tu es un homme, un vrai…

Stiles ferma les yeux et laissa tomber lourdement sa tête contre le volant. Il soupira deux fois puis se redressa et démarra. Il conduisit environ une dizaine de minutes et se gara devant le motel. Ça devait être l'hôtel de passage le plus pourri de tout le comté, mais au moins, il ne se trouvait pas à des kilomètres de la fac. Le jeune homme sortit de sa voiture et inspira un grand coup avant de se diriger vers la porte du motel. Il se présenta à la réception avec la peur au ventre et demanda quelle chambre Lydia Martin avait réservé. Il fut dirigé vers la 277 et remercia l'hôtesse d'accueil avec un sourire avant de monter l'escalier se trouvant sur sa gauche. Il s'arrêta deux fois le long du chemin, prêt à faire demi-tour. Quelque chose le turlupinait mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement. Il laissa tomber et enfin arriva dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Il le parcourut lentement et s'arrêta devant la chambre 277. Il inspira tout l'air qu'il pouvait et frappa contre le bois blanc de la porte.

* * *

Derek claqua la portière de sa Chevrolet Camaro noire et démarra aussitôt. Il se hâta sur la route pour arriver au motel et se gara sans vraiment regarder s'il était bien dans les lignes. Il sortit de la Camaro, la verrouilla et regarda autour de lui. C'était totalement pourri, mais il ferait avec. Il traversa le parking et entra dans le petit établissement. Il se présenta devant l'hôtesse d'accueil et demanda la chambre réservée par mademoiselle Blake.

\- Chambre 276, annonça l'hôtesse et Derek ne se donna pas la peine de la remercier. Il monta les escaliers presque en courant, puis traversa le couloir du deuxième étage avec hâte et enfin s'arrêta devant la porte 276. Il frappa trois coups et entra directement dans la chambre.

Personne. La belle devait sûrement être en retard. Pas grave. Derek s'assit sur le lit et attendit tranquillement.

* * *

La porte de la chambre 277 s'ouvrit lentement et le cœur de Stiles failli exploser quand il vit Lydia, radieuse, merveilleuse, lui sourire. La jeune femme l'invita à entrer et referma la porte. Stiles ne sut pas quoi dire et il se contenta de sourire.

\- C'est chouette que tu sois venu, minauda Lydia en s'approchant de Stiles, qui, dans un réflexe étrange, recula d'un pas. Je te fais peur ? demanda la blonde vénitienne.

\- No… non. J'ai… j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois vraiment là, avec moi.

\- Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Je t'ai demandé de venir me rejoindre ici, c'est donc que je serais présente, non.

\- Ouais. Euh… et euh, pourquoi je devais venir ici ?

Lydia s'approcha de Stiles et planta son joli regard vert dans celui brun-miel du jeune homme.

\- Les rumeurs disent que tu es amoureux de moi. J'avais envie d'être gentille avec toi. On me dit assez rarement qu'on m'aime. Je suis souvent plus un trophée pour les hommes qu'une femme à aimer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas les laisser te traiter comme ça. Tu mérites tellement mieux Lydia.

Lydia hocha lentement la tête, ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Stiles qui sentit son cœur rater quelques battements. Il ferma les yeux aussi et attendit que le contact se fasse… mais, au lieu de s'abandonner aux douces lèvres de Lydia, il recula en sursautant violemment quand un horrible bruit de klaxon résonna dans l'air. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Lydia se diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte. La blonde vénitienne se pencha à la fenêtre puis se retourna avec le sourire.

\- Désolée pour toi Stiles, je dois m'en aller maintenant.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh… tu croyais vraiment que je voulais de toi ? Non ! Il me fallait juste un mec pas dangereux pour rendre jaloux Jackson.

\- Jack… Jackson ?

\- Mon petit ami. Je voulais qu'il m'achète une voiture, il a refusé ce matin. J'ai voulu le punir un peu. Du coup. J'ai ma voiture, je te laisse. Amuse-toi bien.

Et Lydia ouvrit la porte avec un air malicieux et disparut dans le couloir. Stiles resta figé sur place, le cœur serré et les pensées en vrac. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

* * *

Derek attendit près de trente minutes, assis sur le lit de la chambre du motel. Jennifer se faisait vraiment désirer. Un bruit de klaxon de voiture le fit sursauter et il se leva du lit en fronçant les sourcils pour aller voir à la fenêtre ce qui se passait. Une voiture rouge était garée juste sous la fenêtre de la chambre voisine de la sienne et Jackson Whittemore, le capitaine de l'équipe de natation, était debout à côté du véhicule qui semblait flambant neuf. Derek observa. Que faisait Jackson ici ? Soudain il vit une fille à la chevelure rousse se précipiter sur Jackson, se suspendre à son cou et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il laissa les amoureux transis tranquilles, s'éloigna de la fenêtre et décida qu'il avait assez attendu. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit dans le couloir pour vérifier que la belle Jennifer n'était toujours pas là. Elle n'allait vraisemblablement pas venir. Il tourna la tête à gauche et se figea en clignant des yeux. Un mec était debout dans le couloir, regardant dans le vide. Derek ne le voyait que de dos.

\- Hey ! Lança le jeune Hale et l'autre type se retourna brusquement. Tiens, il le connaissait lui. Il était à la fac aussi. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Scott ? … Non, Scott c'était l'autre débile qui sortait avec la fille Argent. Peu lui importait au fond comment s'appelait ce mec à l'air abruti… puis Derek remarqua quelque chose. Des larmes coulaient des yeux du jeune homme.

* * *

Quand Stiles retrouva ses esprits après avoir assistée à la fuite précipitée de la belle Lydia, il sortit de la chambre et resta planté dans le couloir, le regard dirigé vers l'escalier. Avait-il rêvé ? Il avait été pris pour un con, vraiment ? Comment n'avait-il pas pensé que la belle l'avait invité seulement dans le but de rendre jaloux son mec ? Il le savait pourtant qu'elle sortait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de natation. Malgré lui, ses yeux s'embuèrent et des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues jusqu'à ce que :

\- Hey !

Stiles sursauta en se retournant brusquement et son regard se posa sur un mec. À peine plus grand que lui, plutôt musclé, sacrément bien foutu. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts. Stiles cligna des yeux et se rendit compte que le jeune homme en question étudiait à la même fac que lui. Il l'avait déjà vu au volant d'une voiture de luxe noire. C'était qui déjà ? Un Hale, non ? … Si… Derek Hale. Voilà, c'était lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'un mec riche comme lui trafiquait dans ce bouiboui ? Stiles perçut le regard de Derek s'attarder sur son visage et s'essuya les joues. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air con.

\- Par… pardon, s'excusa-t-il bêtement. Tu es Derek Hale, c'est juste ?

\- Ouep. Et toi ?

\- Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

Stiles, bien sûr ! Quel autre mec au monde pouvait avoir un nom pareil ? Y a des parents qui devraient absolument s'abstenir de prendre de la drogue quand ils s'apprêtent à donner un prénom à leur enfant, pensa-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici, devant la chambre au bas de laquelle était garée la voiture rouge qui avait klaxonné tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Lydia et Jackson ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce vous foutez ? grogna Derek.

\- Hein ? Qui ?

\- Toi et les deux autres amoureux. Klaxonner ainsi alors qu'il est passé vingt-deux heures.

\- Wow…. Mais j'ai rien fait moi. J'avais juste rendez-vous avec Lydia Martin, mais on dirait bien que je me suis fait jeter à cause d'une voiture à la con. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

* * *

Sale type ! Non mais oh ! Voilà que Stiles se faisait grogner dessus sans raison par un mec qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. C'est lui qui s'était fais planter. Ce mec aurait pu être un peu plus sympa.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien, donc si tu permets, je vais me casser d'ici. Apparemment, je me suis fait avoir comme un débile. Enfin… je suis débile, c'est pas vraiment nouveau. mais je m'attendais pas à ça… et bordel… j'y pense, je peux pas rentrer au campus, Scott a invité Allison dans notre chambre… C'est vraiment pas ma soirée, marmonna Stiles en tournant en rond dans le couloir.

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de faire ça, pov con ? Tu vas me faire gerber à force de tourner comme ça en rond.

Stiles s'arrêta net. Il était vraiment con aujourd'hui. Il avait une chambre d'hôtel déjà payée à disposition pour lui tout seul.

\- Désolé Hale. Dis… je peux te demander de ne dire à personne que tu m'as croisé ici ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai un peu marre de passer pour un abruti tout le temps. Sous prétexte que je suis TDA-H, les gens se permettent de me faire chier. J'aimerais bien ne pas me taper la honte dans toute la fac pour avoir cru que Lydia voulait vraiment de moi. Et aussi j'aimerais bien que personne ne se moque de moi pour ne pas avoir flairé le plan foireux qu'elle avait tramé derrière mon dos et qui pourtant sentait le foutage de gueule à plein nez.

\- T'as été bercé trop près du mur toi quand t'étais bébé.

Stiles grinça des dents et jeta un regard noir à Derek, puis il le planta là pour retourner à sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et tourna la clé dans la serrure avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit. Au moins, c'était confortable.

* * *

Vraiment ce type était bizarre. Les gens avaient raison de le dire. Derek haussa les épaules, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et retourna dans sa chambre. Quitte à attendre encore un peu, autant que ce soit allongé dans un lit. Il ferma la porte à clé et s'allongea sur le lit blanc pour regarder le plafond. Fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, Jennifer l'avait pris pour un con. Isaac avait eu raison. Derek sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de son colocataire. Ce dernier ne décrocha pas, mais Derek reçut un message quelques minutes plus tard.

''Bouche occupée, peux pas parler. Tu veux quoi ?''

Derek rougit. Bouche occupée ? Par quoi ? Par qui ? Derek secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Jamais !

'' Elle ne viendra pas ''

''Te l'avais dit'' '' Tu rentres ?''

''Non''

''Ouf. Bonne nuit. Suis vraiment occupé là''

Derek grogna de frustration en posant son portable sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Il mit ses mains derrière la tête et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit cependant bien vite lorsqu'il entendit un cri provenant de la chambre à côté de la sienne. Finalement, il dut se résoudre à sortir du lit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec insistance.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 2.**

 **Bonne fin de soirée, bonne semaine, et bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **wow, les rws ont été très nombreuses pour le chapitre un. J'ai été vraiment surprise.**

 **MERCI à tous**

 **Je ne pourrai pas poster demain soir, c'est donc la raison qui me fait poster ce soir alors que ce n'est pas dimanche.**

 **MERCI à Calliope pour la bêta. :-D**

 **et bonne lecture du chapitre 2**

* * *

Derek ouvrit brusquement la porte et ne fut pas surpris de voir Stiles en face de lui.

\- C'est toi qui a hurlé comme un dément ? interrogea Derek.

\- Euh… ouais. Non ! J'ai pas gueulé si fort, abuse pas.

\- Ben, je crois que tu ne t'es pas entendu. Bon, tu voulais quoi ?

\- Ah… euh… Oui, y a un chat qui est entré dans la chambre.

\- Et ?

\- Tu peux m'aider à le mettre dehors ? Je suis allergique aux poils de chat.

Derek fronça les sourcils plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Un chat ? C'était tout ? Juste un pauvre chat.

\- T'es pathétique, grinça-t-il en bousculant Stiles pour aller dans la chambre voisine.

En effet, un chat était assit sur la moquette. Un joli petit chat noir. Mauvais signe, pensa Derek avant de se traiter de débile de croire à ce genre de conneries.

\- T'as vu, j'ai pas menti. Y a vraiment un chat.

\- Oui, je vois merci. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Derek soupira, avança lentement vers le félin et le saisit d'un geste souple par le cou. Il le porta jusqu'à la fenêtre et le posa délicatement sur le rebord extérieur.

\- Désolé le minou, l'abruti qui squatte cette chambre est allergique… ou il a simplement peur des chats, va savoir. Dans tous les cas, tu seras mieux à l'extérieur que dans cette chambre avec ce mec qui hurle comme un taré mental dès qu'il voit un félin passer par une fenêtre.

Et Derek referma doucement la fenêtre. Il se retourna lentement en scrutant la chambre. Pourquoi Stiles avait-il un lit double et pas lui ?

\- Merci, souffla Stiles en entrant dans la chambre. Tu devrais te laver les mains.

\- Ou te les coller sur la face, menaça Derek en avançant les mains vers Stiles qui recula.

\- Je peux en mourir, connard.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Derek en s'arrêtant net.

\- Ben oui. Je suis pas venu te déranger juste pour le plaisir que ta présence dans ma chambre procure en moi. Tu crois quoi ?

Derek cligna des paupières et Stiles se passa une main dans la nuque en baissant les yeux.

\- Non, mais oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je vais aller me coucher.

Derek ne répondit rien et regarda Stiles se mettre au lit tout habillé. Le jeune hyperactif enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures avant de la ressortir précipitamment et de relever la tête pour regarder Derek debout à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Un problème Hale ? Tu as ta chambre juste à côté, au cas où tu fais une crise aigüe d'amnésie.

\- Ta gueule toi. Je réfléchis.

\- À quoi ?

\- Au fait que tu as un lit double et pas moi.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'héberger dans ma chambre. Ma soirée a déjà été assez merdique comme ça, sans compter que tu as les mains pleines de poils de chat.

\- Je t'ai justement débarrassé du félin, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec moi. Je peux rouvrir la fenêtre si tu veux, il est toujours là ton ami à poils.

Stiles grogna et releva le buste pour jeter un œil à la fenêtre. Le chat était toujours derrière la vitre en train de se lécher les pattes. Le jeune homme grimaça et sortit du lit.

\- Ok Hale, je te garde avec moi, mais si tu ronfles, je te mets des coups de pieds dans les tibias, c'est clair ?

\- Bien reçu.

Derek sortit de la chambre, sous le regard interloqué de Stiles et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

\- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il, voyant Stiles le regarder d'un drôle d'air. Je suis juste allé chercher mon portable que j'avais laissé sur la table de nuit. Bon, je vais aller me laver les mains et ôter mon t-shirt. Je n'ai pas envie d'être accusé de meurtre demain matin.

Stiles eut un sourire discret et il regarda Derek entrer dans la minuscule salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme se remit sous les draps, en ayant enlevé son t-shirt et son jean au préalable. Derek sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir et Stiles sentit son cœur s'arrêter et son corps chauffer plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Ce type était une véritable bombe atomique. Stiles se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur le squatteur de lit qu'était Derek Hale. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se mit sous le drap, à côté de Stiles et croisa les bras sous sa tête.

\- J'en reviens pas que Lydia ait osé me faire ça quand même, maugréa Stiles en se retournant plusieurs fois dans le lit.

\- On n'est pas obligé de causer. Ça m'arrange d'ailleurs si tu la boucles.

\- Wow, c'est toi qui t'es invité dans MA chambre. Viens pas imposer ta loi. Je parle si j'en ai envie. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de parler.

\- Oh pitié ! murmura Derek, mais Stiles ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque.

\- Je pensais que ouais, cette fois ça allait être la bonne. Après tout, c'est elle qui est venue me voir ce matin et tout. Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle voulait rendre jaloux son Jackson à la noix ? Je ne suis pas divin.

\- On dit devin, pas divin. Ça n'a pas le même sens.

\- Ouais, ben je suis pas devin. Bref, elle m'a bien humiliée là. J'espère que Jackson saura se taire. Qu'il profite juste de pas avoir perdu sa belle.

\- Non, sérieux, tu visais vraiment Lydia Martin ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Stiles et se relevant et en se tournant vers Derek.

Le jeune Hale se redressa lui aussi et planta son regard vert dans celui brun-miel de son interlocuteur.

\- Lydia, c'est… genre la meuf la plus inaccessible de tout le comté et toi, t'es genre le mec le plus bizarre de tout le comté. Ça va pas ensemble. C'était perdu d'avance, en plus, t'as pas l'air d'être plein aux as.

Stiles cligna des yeux puis baissa le regard.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, soupira-t-il en relavant ses genoux pour poser sa tête dessus. J'suis pas bizarre par contre, j'ai juste trop d'énergie. Ce qui fait croire que je suis complètement con et débile profond. C'est pas de ma faute. Mais je suis un être humain, et j'ai des émotions, bordel, je ne suis pas un jouet. Tu sais pourquoi Lydia m'a choisit moi ?

\- Non.

\- Elle a dit que c'est parce que je ne suis pas dangereux. J'aurais dû la violer directement.

Derek ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Non, je n'aurais jamais fait. Je ne suis pas mentalement atteint quand même. C'était pour dire… laisse tomber. Je me suis mal exprimé. J'aurais juste dû m'imposer et pas la laisser fuir ainsi après s'être foutu de moi.

\- Au moins, elle est venue elle, soupira le jeune Hale.

\- Hein ?

Derek fronça les sourcils en regardant Stiles qui avait la bouche ouverte.

\- T'as l'air con comme ça. Ferme la bouche. Je vais te raconter, mais promets-moi de ne jamais rien dire à personne, sinon je t'arracherai la tête avec les dents.

\- Euh… ouais, ok.

\- J'avais donné rendez-vous à Jennifer Blake ce soir. C'est elle qui a proposé ce motel. C'est elle qui a réservé la chambre et puis… elle n'est pas venue.

\- Ah ouais, dur aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, Hale.

Derek se laissa retomber sur son coussin en grognant.

\- J'avais pas prévu de passer ma nuit dans un lit avec un Stiles, vois-tu. J'avais plutôt prévu de m'éclater au pieu avec Jennifer.

Stiles se laissa tomber lui aussi sur son coussin et soupira.

\- Et moi, j'avais prévu de perdre ma virginité avec la magnifique Lydia. Pfff, les gonzesses c'est de la merde. Je devrais essayer avec les mecs. Je ne suis pas contre, pas du tout même, je suis plutôt attiré par les deux sexes, sauf que j'ai pas plus de succès avec les mecs.

\- La vie est dure.

\- T'as fini de te foutre de moi, ouais ?

Derek sourit et se redressa.

\- Vas-y sors du lit et montre-moi.

Stiles se redressa et haussa les sourcils en signe de questionnement muet.

\- Montre-moi ce qui n'attire pas les gens.

\- Tu rêves là, Derek.

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je pourrai te donner mon avis.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Depuis quand tu aurais un avis sur un mec ? Je te connais, tu es un tombeur de filles.

Derek grogna un coup et se leva d'un bond du lit pour se planter devant Stiles, les bras et les jambes écartés. Il pivota sur lui-même lentement et planta un regard dur sur son colocataire d'une nuit.

\- Bon, t'en dis quoi ? demanda Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Né ?

C'est tout ce que Stiles put sortir comme son. Sérieux, ce mec était un dieu vivant.

\- Stiles !

Le jeune homme sursauta et s'ébroua longuement.

\- Ouais, c'est super, t'es bandant. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'avance moi ? Ça ne m'aidera pas à perdre ma virginité.

\- Ben… je me suis montré à toi, alors montre-toi à et moi et je te donnerai mon avis.

\- Non mais, t'as vu ton corps ? Tu ressembles à un Apollon aux cheveux noirs. J'ai l'air d'une endive à côté.

\- Je ne suis pas un Apollon. Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et se plaça à côté de Derek.

\- Là, voilà! Maintenant tu peux bien te foutre de moi. Tu vois la différence, ou t'es con ?

Derek attrapa Stiles par la nuque et plaqua sa bouche contre son oreille.

\- C'est toi qui es con. Et pitié, tais-toi un peu. On n'est pas foutu pareil, OK, je le reconnais. Mais ce que je vois moi est très bien. Alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes. Je vais être cash. J'ai envie de sexe, OK, et si toi t'as envie aussi, moi je suis partant. Parce bon, t'es peut-être pas le mec le plus musclé de la terre ou que sais-je encore comme connerie, mais à moi, ton corps comme il est là, il me convient parfaitement. Alors maintenant tu te décides. Tu veux coucher avec moi, oui ou non ? J'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot.

Derek relâcha Stiles et se remit dans le lit. Le jeune Stilinski sentit ses joues chauffer sérieusement en un temps record. Il se tourna lentement vers le lit et bafouilla :

\- Je… euh… oh euh… je n'ai jamais… et avec un mec…

\- Stiles ! gronda Derek et l'interpellé respira calmement, puis vint vers le lit et s'assit dessus.

\- Ok, j'en ai envie. T'es bandant et un plan sexe ça me tente vraiment pour ce soir. Après tout, c'est ce que je comptais faire avec Lydia. Comme c'est ce que tu comptais faire avec Jennifer, je suppose qu'on peut très bien se passer des filles, du coup. Ça me va ! Juste une chose, dit Stiles, l'index levé devant le visage de Derek, je suis totalement vierge des pieds à la tête, alors vas-y doucement. Je n'y connais absolument rien et je te rappelle que je pensais coucher avec une fille, ça change un peu que tu sois un mec.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec non plus, mais j'ai déjà couché avec des filles qui étaient vierges. Je ne suis pas un bourrin. J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais aucune expérience.

\- Bien… on commence par quoi ?

* * *

Stiles laissa retomber sa tête sur son coussin et soupira. Il pressa contre lui le corps chaud de Derek et ronronna doucement.

\- T'es allergique aux chats, mais tu ronronnes comme eux, s'amusa à faire remarquer le jeune Hale en se défaisant doucement de l'étreinte. Il roula sur le côté et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Alors, sincèrement ?

\- C'était bien. J'ai envie de te dire que j'en veux encore.

\- Là maintenant ? s'étonna Derek.

\- Non. Demain… plus tard… un autre jour. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir mon plan sexe régulier ? marmonna Stiles, les yeux fermés.

Derek y réfléchit en se redressant. Il ôta le préservatif qu'il avait toujours sur le sexe et tourna son regard vers Stiles. De toute évidence, il dormait déjà. Le jeune homme sourit tendrement et se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

Une sonnerie tonitruante sortit Derek et Stiles de leur sommeil assez brutalement. Trop brutalement pour Derek qui grogna et lança son coussin sur Stiles.

\- Eteins ce truc avant que je ne t'arrache la tête.

Stiles attrapa son portable, le déverrouilla et le plaqua contre son oreille.

\- Mmh, gémit-il en guise d'annonce.

\- Stiles, bon sang mais t'es où ? Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure. Faut te secouer, mec.

\- Scotty ?

\- Ben ouais, qui d'autre ?

Stiles se redressa vivement dans le lit.

\- Merde Scotty. J'ai oublié de mettre le réveil. Bon sang, je pense que je serai en retard.

\- J'en serais plutôt certain à ta place, ricana Scott.

\- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

\- T'es où ?

\- Toujours au motel, je…, Stiles tourna son regard vers Derek qui se levait doucement pour s'étirer à côté du lit, totalement nu. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. J'arrive dans dix minutes.

Et Stiles raccrocha. Il regarda son portable quelques secondes et la voix de Derek le tira de ses pensées.

\- Oh, tu viens te doucher ?

Stiles leva la tête, rencontra le regard vert de Derek au-dessus de lui, sourit et se leva pour suivre son… nouvel amant ? nouvel ami ? nouveau plan cul ?... bref, pour suivre Derek dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Stiles arriva en cours juste à l'heure. Il posa ses affaires sur le banc à côté de Scott et s'assit en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Ben dis donc. T'as foutu quoi exactement ? Lydia Martin affirme qu'elle n'a pas passé la nuit avec toi en tout cas.

\- Ecoute… c'est compliqué. Lydia s'est foutue de moi et je… je suis resté au motel au final. J'avais un lit double, j'allais pas laisser passer ça alors que la chambre était déjà payée. En plus, je ne voulais pas te casser ton moment avec Allison. Bref… je te raconterai.

Derek Hale passa nonchalamment dans l'allée centrale et s'assit à côté d'une blonde pulpeuse. Érica Reyes. La copine de Boyd… et d'Isaac, mais ce dernier point n'était connu que de Derek. Stiles jeta un regard au jeune homme et fut surpris de voir une main devant ses yeux. La main de Scott.

\- Si Lydia Martin n'est pas pour toi, oublie encore plus Erica Reyes.

Erica ? Stiles cligna des yeux et remarqua la blonde assise à côté de Derek. Ah oui, Erica. Non, il s'en fichait de cette nana-là, de toute façon, elle était avec Boyd et la terre entière ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

\- C'est pas Erica que je regardais mais le mec qui s'est assis à côté d'elle.

\- Derek Hale ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je pensais être en retard, mais je vois qu'il existe pire que moi.

Stiles agita sa main devant le visage de Scott signifiant que la discussion était close parce que le cours avait commencé.

* * *

Derek laissa Stiles entrer avant lui dans l'amphithéâtre où ils avaient cours en disant simplement que lui, allait moins se faire remarquer que l'hyperactif maladroit. Et c'était très certainement vrai. Stiles le remercia et ouvrit la porte. Derek attendit derrière la porte et prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Isaac.

''Vous êtes assis où ?''

'' 10ème rang depuis le tableau. T'es bientôt là ?''

''2 min''

Derek rangea son portable dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte très doucement avec une extrême lenteur. Il marcha dans l'allée centrale et repéra ses amis très facilement. Un homme noir au crâne rasé entouré de deux anges blonds. Plutôt voyant ! Il passa tout près de Stiles et se fit violence pour ne pas tourner la tête vers le jeune homme. Et puis, ça aurait servi à quoi ? Il s'assit à côté d'Erica et salua chaleureusement la plantureuse beauté blonde.

\- Salut Derek. T'as fini par arriver, on y croyait plus.

\- J'ai eu un léger contretemps.

\- Alors, elle n'est pas venue l'autre pétasse brune ?

\- Nan. Mais c'est pas grave.

Erica jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et s'étonna de voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh toi, t'as pas passé la nuit tout seul. Raconte !

Derek se demanda comment Erica pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit tout seul. Il sentit ses joues picoter un peu et baissa la tête sur ses affaires de cours. Erica n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment.

* * *

\- T'as dit que tu me raconterais, alors, vas-y, j'attends, pressa Scott en fin de journée alors que lui et Stiles rejoignaient leur chambre.

\- Ben… En fait, Lydia est venue, mais j'étais juste là pour rendre Jackson jaloux et il s'est pointé devant le motel avec une bagnole pour sa belle. Du coup, elle m'a largué sur place. Ah… pis y a une saleté de chat qui est entré dans ma chambre. Pis y avait… enfin, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui j'ai passé la nuit.

\- Tu entends quoi par passer la nuit ? T'as juste dormi avec ou vous avez couché ensemble ?

Les joues de Stiles prirent une jolie teinte rouge et il toussa pour essayer de changer de sujet.

\- Ooooh je vois, vous avez couché ensemble. Félicitations, t'es un homme maintenant !

\- Ouais… je suppose. Enfin… je me sens pas plus homme ni plus adulte qu'hier soir, tu sais, mais disons que ouais, je suis devenu un homme.

\- C'était comment ?

Comment c'était ? Stiles s'arrêta au milieu du couloir du campus et les images de la nuit passée lui vinrent en mémoire. Ça avait été bien. Étrange, mais bien. Derek avait été un amant doux et patient. Il avait pris soin du plaisir de Stiles et ce dernier le lui avait rendu au maximum. Ça n'aurait sûrement pas été mieux avec une fille. Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été super agréable, surtout au début, mais franchement, Stiles était prêt à recommencer à tout moment. Il soupira bruyamment. Bon sang, ça lui manquait déjà.

Une main lui pressa l'épaule et Stiles revint à l'instant présent.

\- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose. Ouais, ouais. C'était bien. On a des devoirs à faire, on devrait s'y mettre rapidement.

Et Stiles accéléra le pas et rejoignit la chambre le premier pour s'installer directement à son bureau et ouvrir ses cahiers de notes.

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre 2 terminé.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 3.**

 **Bonnes soirée**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **alors, tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que je suis impressionné d'avoir 30 rws pour deux chapitres. C'est de la folie... j'avais jamais connu ça.**

 **Ensuite, MERCI pour toutes ses rws. que ce soit sur FF, sur Fb ou en MP, les retours sur cette fic me font vraiment très plaisir.**

 **voici ce soir le chapitre 3**

 **merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

 **bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- Érica pense que tu n'as pas passé la nuit tout seul, dit Isaac en entrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Derek.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers le blond qui déposait ses affaires sur le bureau à côté du sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ?

\- C'est pas un secret d'état quand même ? C'est quoi le souci ? Elle n'est pas majeure ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier maintenant. ? Je ne m'occupe pas de ta vie sexuelle, laisse la mienne tranquille.

\- Oh, je peux te raconter la mienne, c'est pas un secret. Quand je t'écrivais hier, j'avais la bouche entre les jambes de…

\- Ferme-la Isaac ! cria Derek en se levant de son bureau. Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que tu faisais exactement. Je ne tiens pas à savoir comment on prend son pied à plusieurs et je ne te parlerai pas de ce que j'ai fait cette nuit et encore moins avec qui.

\- Mmh, donc il y avait bien quelqu'un, alors. C'est super. Tu vas la revoir ?

Derek fronça fortement les sourcils sur le ''la'', mais fit attention de ne pas se trahir.

\- Peut-être, j'en sais rien. Ça pourrait devenir mon plan sexe.

\- Un plan sexe ? Fais gaffe avec ce genre de truc. Ça a tendance à finir assez mal parce que l'un des deux partenaires tombe fatalement amoureux de l'autre à un moment donné. Pis faut aussi faire gaffe à ce que vous soyez d'accord pour que ce soient des plans sexes exclusifs ou alors il faudrait faire attention à ce que ta partenaire se protège vraiment bien avec les autres. Je serais toi, je n'entrerai pas dans ce genre de relation. C'est trop compliqué.

\- Ecoute Isaac. Y a aucun risque que l'un des deux tombe amoureux, ça c'est certain. On sera exclusifs, ça on le sait déjà. Ça ne finira pas mal, et tu n'es pas moi.

\- Bien, bien. Mais si jamais ça part en couilles, je te jure que j'accrocherai une énorme banderole dans la cafétéria ou sera écrit en grand dessus ''je t'avais prévenu''.

\- Ok.

* * *

Stiles leva la tête de sa feuille et se tourna vers Scott derrière lui. Il sentait son regard sur son dos depuis un bon quart d'heure.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'hyperactif, légèrement à cran.

\- Je sais pas, t'es pas comme d'habitude. T'as l'air plus calme, mais beaucoup plus tendu. Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit que tu n'oses pas me dire ?

Stiles hésita. Scott était son meilleur ami, presque le seul et surtout, son presque frère. C'était déloyal de sa part de cacher ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, mais en même temps, il se voyait mal annoncer à son ami qu'il avait couché avec un mec et qu'il allait le refaire souvent.

\- On va se revoir, dit-il simplement en se retournant vers sa feuille.

\- Ben c'est cool. T'avais peur de me le dire ou quoi ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment… c'est juste qu'on ne va pas sortir ensemble. On ne se verra que pour le sexe.

Stiles entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui et se retourna vivement. Scott était tombé de sa chaise du bureau.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, je dois avoir mal compris.

\- On ne se verra que pour le sexe. On a décidé ça comme ça. Es-ce que tu es choqué ?

\- Un… peu, ouais, bredouilla Scott en se hissant sur sa chaise. Hier soir t'étais vierge et là tu vas avoir un plan cul.

\- Plan sexe, ça sonne mieux.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Oui, mais ça sonne mieux. Ecoute… c'était pas prévu tu vois, mais ça c'est fait comme ça, spontanément, et je pense que ça va très bien me convenir.

\- T'es sûr ? Toi qui es si romantique, tu vas aimer le principe du plan sexe ?

\- J'en suis même sûr.

\- Stiles…, commença Scott d'une voix plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Ça va aller, Scott. Je suis un grand garçon. Je peux gérer ma vie tout seul.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de tomber amoureux ? Et que ta partenaire ne le soit pas ? Tu n'as pas peur de souffrir ?

\- Non, pas de risque.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Maintenant, j'ai du travail.

\- Si tu sais ce que tu fais.

Stiles voulu répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais à la place, il soupira simplement et se remit à ses devoirs.

* * *

Derek s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc de la chambre. Comment Isaac pouvait penser qu'un plan sexe risquait de devenir compliqué ? Surtout qu'avec un plan sexe impliquant un autre mec, y avait pas de risque qu'il tombe amoureux ! Stiles avait beau être plutôt étonnant et séduisant, ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire craquer Derek. Non pas qu'il avait de hautes exigences en matière de partenaires amoureux, mais quand même, on parlait de Stiles là. Le mec le plus chelou du comté, voire du pays, voire du monde entier peut-être. Ok, il avait ressenti un désir violent pour le jeune brun, mais ça n'avait rien d'un béguin, il ne s'était pas entiché de cet énergumène, ah ça non! C'était juste qu'il avait été frustré que Jennifer ne soit pas venue. Tiens, il ne l'avait pas vu en cours d'ailleurs. Avait-elle eu un problème ? Bref, de toute façon il ne voulait plus penser à elle. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Stiles, ils allaient être exclusifs en matière de sexe jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux en ait marre ou rencontre quelqu'un. Peut -être que ça n'allait durer que quelques semaines ou que quelques mois. Sûrement pas plus !

Le jeune Hale entendit son portable vibrer sur la table de chevet et il se précipita dessus. C'était Stiles.

* * *

Stiles termina ses devoirs avant Scott et en profita pour occuper la salle de bain avant son ami. Il prit son portable avec lui, verrouilla la porte et s'assit sur le couvercle des toilettes. Il chercha son nouveau contact ''D'' dans sa liste et écrivit un message qu'il envoya directement.

''Libre jeudi soir ?''

Il reçut une réponse dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent.

''Oui''

''Motel ?''

''Oui''

''Chambre 277?''

''Ok''

''A jeudi''

''A jeudi''

Bref, court et concis. Pas besoin de plus. Stiles aurait plutôt aimé être libre vendredi, mais il devait partir directement après les cours pour se rendre à Beacon Hills. Il avait prévu de passer le week-end avec son père. Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en chair et en os. John Stilinski, père de Stiles, dernier de ses parents en vie et donc, sa seule famille, était shérif dans la ville de Beacon Hills, à deux heures et demie de route de la fac de Stiles, et l'homme de loi avait justement réussi à poser un week-end de congé pour voir son fils. Stiles ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas annuler son séjour maintenant.

* * *

\- C'est qui ''S'' ? demanda Isaac, planté derrière la tête de lit de Derek.

Le jeune homme sursauta et cacha son portable contre son torse.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, grinça-t-il en jetant un regard noir à son colocataire.

\- Je trouve que tu fais beaucoup de cachotterie au sujet de cette fille.

\- Lâche-moi avec ça Isaac.

\- Derek… on se connaît depuis six mois. On partage cette chambre depuis six mois. J'en ai entendu des noms de filles depuis tout ce temps, mais là, c'est la première fois que tu es aussi secret. Elle est à la fac ?

Derek se leva en secouant la tête et sortit de sa chambre en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Il était vraiment casse-pieds Isaac. Il parcourut les couloirs du campus et se retrouva, un peu par hasard, devant la porte d'entrée. Il décida de sortir dans la cour pour prendre un peu l'air. Il laissa ses pas le guider là où ils en avaient envie et se retrouva nez à nez avec Boyd. Son ami le salua et ils s'assirent sur un banc.

\- T'es arrivé en retard ce matin. Ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant, dit Boyd doucement en scrutant la cour.

\- Je sais. C'était spécial. J'ai pas dormi dans le campus.

\- Je sais.

\- Vous êtes venus dans la chambre ? s'étonna Derek, prêt à grimacer en pensant à ce que le trio avait bien pu faire dans SA chambre.

\- On est juste passé chercher Isaac, on n'est pas resté là.

\- Ah… tant mieux.

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas notre façon de fonctionner.

\- C'est quand même assez spécial. Je veux dire… vous avez rencontré Erica en même temps, Isaac et toi, et vous avez eu tous les deux pour elle comme un genre de coup de foudre et elle aussi, de son côté, a eu le coup de foudre pour vous deux.

\- C'était pas un genre de coup de foudre. C'était un coup de foudre ! Ecoute… tu sais, j'ai beaucoup hésité. On a les trois beaucoup hésité au début. Coucher avec un mec ne me disait rien du tout et puis… Erica disait qu'elle ne pouvait nous aimer qu'à deux, alors j'ai pris sur moi par amour pour elle. Isaac est bisexuel, ça a été plus simple pour lui.

\- Je vois. Mais… est-ce que tu as eu honte de toi ?

\- Au début, un peu. Je n'avais pas honte de coucher avec un mec et une fille en même temps. J'avais honte du désir que j'avais pour cette forme de sexualité. Je ne pensais pas en être capable. Capable d'avoir envie d'un mec.

\- Je peux te confier quelque chose ?

\- Ouais bien sûr. Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme Isaac et Erica. Je ne dirai rien.

\- J'ai eu envie d'un mec. Pour la première fois la nuit dernière. C'était… violent.

\- Et t'as fait quoi ?

\- J'ai couché avec lui. Tu sais, je devais avoir rendez-vous avec Jennifer, mais elle n'est pas venue et en fait, j'ai rencontré un mec au motel, je l'ai aidé à virer un chat de sa chambre et j'ai plus eu la force de partir. Je voulais rester près de lui. Je le voulais, lui.

\- Tu sais, ça veut ne pas dire que t'es gay ou même bi. C'est peut-être un désir d'ordre sexuel que tu éprouves seulement pour ce mec. Ça te dérange ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin, cette nuit, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Maintenant, je me demande juste pourquoi ce désir est si fort. Si je m'écoutais là tout de suite, je me précipiterai vers lui.

\- Tu vas le revoir ?

\- Oui. Mais uniquement comme plan sexe. On ne veut rien de plus, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Boyd regarda son ami et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vous dis chapeau si vous arrivez à tenir sans vouloir autre chose. Les plans sexe ne finissent en général pas très bien, à moins d'être très amis.

\- Je ne compte pas devenir son ami.

\- Je ne me permets pas de te juger. Je n'ai pas à le faire. Je ne veux pas qu'on me juge, alors je ne juge pas les autres. Faites juste attention à vous. Entre Isaac, Erica et moi, i la fois de l'amitié et de l'amour, ce qui nous permets de renforcer les liens qui nous unissent. Toi, avec ce mec…

\- Il n'y aura que du sexe, c'est bien le but d'un plan sexe, il me semble.

\- Je suppose. Mais le manque de communication entre vous peut devenir un problème. Faut être un minimum ami pour que ce genre de plan soit gérable sur du long terme. Crois-moi.

\- On verra bien. Tu ne dis rien, hein. Je ne veux pas qu'Erica ou Isaac sache que mon plan sexe est un mec.

\- Ça ferait pourtant très plaisir à Isaac. Mais promis, je ne dirai rien.

* * *

Stiles laissa couler l'eau tiède sur son corps nu un bon moment dans la cabine de douche, puis se lava rapidement et sortit. Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Ouais, il avait quand même vachement l'air d'une endive. Ok, moins que quand il avait seize ans, parce que ses épaules s'étaient quand même élargies en trois ans, mais son corps n'était pas non plus ce qu'il y avait de plus viril. Pff, et cette peau désespérément blanche qui faisait bien ressortir ses grains de beauté brun foncé. Mmmh… il se pencha contre la glace et fronça les sourcils en se examinant son visage avec attention. Il pourrait peut-être laiser pousser un peu sa barbe. Il aurait déjà un air plus adulte et plus viril. Ouais… il allait faire ça. Stiles attrapa son rasoir à main et le planqua derrière des produits pour les cheveux dans l'armoire à pharmacie au dessus du lavabo. Il n'en aurait plus besoin pendant un moment. Il recula et se regarda dans le miroir bombant le torse et en levant les bras pour voir ses muscles. Ouep, il faudrait faire un peu de sport aussi, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

\- T'es mort ou quoi ?

Stiles sursauta sur place et posa une main sur son cœur battant la chamade.

\- Non… je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Tu… tu veux te doucher ?

\- J'aimerais bien, ouais, je vais voir Allison tout à l'heure.

\- Ok.

Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, nu, enfila un caleçon, un jean, un t-shirt et sortit de la chambre précipitamment.

\- Vraiment bizarre, marmonna Scott en haussant les épaules. Il ne chercha pas à rattraper Stiles et entra dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune Stilinski se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, entra, prit un livre sur une étagère et s'assit dans un fauteuil libre. Il se plongea dans la lecture de ''L'Attrape-cœurs''. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à son corps qu'il n'arrivait pas à aimer depuis des années déjà. Il l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose. Il fallait changer ça. Et ça allait commencer dès le lendemain. Pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que Derek qui soit sexy. Lui aussi méritait de l'être et de pouvoir trouver « la » copine parfaite un jour. Il n'allait pas attendre que Derek rompe le plan sexe parce qu'il se serait trouvé une petite amie et il n'allait certainement pas risquer , du coup, de se faire jeter comme une merde.

Pas question !

* * *

Boyd était parti. Derek en profita pour sortir son portable de sa poche, vérifier s'il avait des messages et finalement, il composa le numéro de portable de sa sœur. Derek avait deux sœurs. Une plus grande, Laura, de trois ans son aînées et une plus petite, Cora, de trois ans sa cadette. Talia et Deucalion, leurs parents, avaient bien fait les choses. Bref, Derek entendit la sonnerie résonner dans l'appareil et Laura décrocha puis demanda d'une voix mélodieuse et enjouée:

\- Petit frère, comment tu vas ?

Derek aimait ça chez Laura. Son côté toujours aimable.

\- Salut.

\- Dis-moi que tu viens à Beacon Hills ce week-end. On a besoin de te voir un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas Laura. C'est pas prévu, pour dire vrai.

\- La vie est parois faite d'imprévus. Tu manques à maman.

\- N'essaye pas de m'avoir en prenant maman comme prétexte.

\- Je n'essaye pas de t'avoir. J'essaye de te faire venir chez nous. Enfin, chez papa et maman. Ça fait quoi, trois mois que t'as plus mis les pieds chez nous ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Je vais essayer. Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer. Comment tu vas ?

\- Moi ? Oh ça va. Je bosse beaucoup, mais c'est génial. Ce job à l'hôpital c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait, tu vois. Ça fait du bien d'être dans un endroit plus petit que New-York. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Beacon Hills, mais on y est bien. Papa et maman se plaisent ici et chose étonnante, Cora aussi. Il n'y a que toi qui n'as pas accroché avant de partir à la fac.

\- J'aime pas le changement. J'ai grandi à New-York. C'est là-bas chez moi, c'est pas à Beacon Hills, même si maman a grandi là et que le manoir est désormais à elle.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu peux faire un effort pour venir. T'es toujours de notre famille et tu manques à maman. Je ne cherche pas à te culpabiliser, petit frère, juste à te dire la vérité.

Derek soupira. Laura avait aussi le don de l'agacer fortement parfois.

\- Je viendrai.

Derek sursauta quand le cri de joie de sa sœur lui vrilla le tympan et il grimaça en éloignant le téléphone de son oreille.

\- Tu viens de me rendre sourd, maugréa le jeune homme en remettant son portable contre son oreille.

\- Je suis contente. Que tu viennes, bien sûr, pas de t'avoir rendu sourd.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Je partirai vendredi directement après les cours. J'arriverai pour le dîner.

\- Maman va être tellement ravie. Cora aussi d'ailleurs.

\- C'est cool. Dis Laura, tu penses quoi du fait d'avoir un plan sexe régulier et exclusif ?

Derek se gratta la joue nerveusement en attendant la réponse de sa sœur. Il se demandait comment il avait réussi enfin à sortir cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de son appel à Laura.

\- Plan sexe ? On dit plan cul, mon cher frangin.

\- Ouais, mais ça fait plus… classe, plan sexe, quand même.

\- Si tu veux jouer sur les mots, ça ne me dérange pas. Donc, j'en pense quoi ? Pour toi ou pour moi ?

\- En général.

\- Derek ! sermonna Laura.

\- Ok, pour moi.

\- Voilà ma pensée, que chacun fasse ce qu'il veut tant que c'est bon ! Ça te convient ? J'ai pas vraiment à me mêler de ta vie sexuelle. Si toi ça te convient, je ne vois pas où serait le problème. Par contre, évite peut-être d'en parler si tu viens ce week-end. Pas certaine que les parents vont apprécier l'idée.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek. Il secoua doucement la tête. Il n'était pas fou, il n'allait quand même pas parler de ça à ses parents. Autant aller s'enterrer dans la forêt tout de suite, y avait moins de risques pour sa vie. Derek et sa sœur discutèrent encore un moment de la vie de la jeune femme et finirent par raccrocher en se promettant de se voir vendredi soir au manoir de leurs parents. Laura avait eu raison de le forcer un peu, ça allait lui faire du bien de passer du temps avec sa famille. Ça faisait longtemps !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **j'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture de cette fiction à cause du prochain chapitre de Close Your Eyes et d'un OS écrit pour Halloween. Mais, je vais quand même faire mon maximum pour que le chapitre 4 soit prêt pour être publier dimanche prochain. et promis, Stiles et Derek se reverront dans le chap 4**

 **sur ce, j'espère qu'on se revoit dimanche prochain :-)**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **alors, c'était pas sûr que j'aurais un chapitre à vous proposer ce soir, mais il est là. J'y suis arrivé et ma bêta a vraiment été super rapide et très efficace pour la correction. Merci Calliope (coeur, coeur)**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. Derek et Stiles ont des moments ensembles :-)**

 **bonne lecture et MERCI à vous (coeur pour vous)**

* * *

Derek jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la chambre du motel et fronça les sourcils en regardant Stiles sortir d'une horrible jeep bleue. C'était donc cette affreuse voiture qui venait de produire ce son immonde qui l'avait fait sortir du lit sur lequel il était étendu quelques secondes plus tôt ? Il vit le jeune homme entrer dans le motel et quitta la fenêtre pour aller ouvrir la porte. Le jeune Stilinski arriva en sifflotant et s'arrêta devant Derek.

\- Salut, lança-t-il joyeusement avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant l'air… -dépité ?- de Derek. Un problème ?

\- Franchement, c'est une horreur la voiture avec laquelle tu te trimballes, maugréa Derek en laissant entrer Stiles dans la chambre.

Ce dernier tourna le verrou et se planta devant Derek avec les poings sur les hanches.

\- Personne ne critique ma Roscoe ! C'est clair ?

\- Roscoe ? s'étonna Derek, les sourcils relevés.

\- Ben oui, ma jeep s'appelle Roscoe. Ta Camaro n'a pas un prénom ?

\- Non. C'est débile de donner un prénom à une voiture.

\- Je pensais pas que j'étais venu pour me faire insulter…

Stiles tourna les talons et déverrouilla la porte, mais une main ferme se posa sur le bois blanc et l'empêcha d'ouvrir le battant.

\- C'est bon, pars pas, chuchota Derek, les yeux baissés.

Stiles hésita, puis verrouilla à nouveau la porte avant de se tourner vers Derek.

\- Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Ma voiture, c'est mon bébé, compris ? Personne ne critique ma voiture.

\- Ok. C'est bon, passe à autre chose maintenant.

Derek releva la tête et son regard s'ancra dans celui de Stiles.

\- Heum… bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Stiles, mal à l'aise d'être scruté aussi intensément par les yeux verts de Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce que tu veux, je suppose.

\- Ben euh… on cause… ou on… enfin, on va pas baiser directement… Si ?

\- T'as une façon très classe de présenter la chose, dis donc.

\- Et comment tu présenterais ça, toi ?

\- Avec plus de classe, souffla Derek en reculant. Tu veux te doucher d'abord ?

Derek se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux, dos contre le matelas.

\- Me doucher ? Oh, ça va, je suis propre, quand même.

\- Comme tu veux. Bien… donc ?

Stiles avança vers le lit et se passa une main dans la nuque en rougissant.

\- C'est quand même plus gênant que l'autre soir. Je ne sais pas si on est censé se sauter tout de suite dessus ou pas ? Si on prend le temps de parler un peu ou pas ? Ou si on-

Derek roula les yeux pendant que Stiles parlait et il finit par le tirer à lui, le faisant basculer sur le lit, la tête sur son ventre.

\- La ferme, grogna le jeune Hale et Stiles, trop surpris pour parler encore, se releva lentement pour s'allonger correctement sur le lit à côté de Derek.

\- Désolé, j'ai une forte tendance à partir loin quand je commence à parler. Bon… dis… tu viens d'où, Hale ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Derek, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Ben… pour parler, quoi. Ça me met mal à l'aise d'être là, à côté de toi et de ne pas savoir exactement ce que je dois faire, alors en attendant que je sois moins stressé, j'aimerais discuter un peu.

\- Ah…, je viens de New York.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je suis venu étudier ici parce que le programme m'intéressait. Je voulais étudier l'histoire des peuples aztèques. J'ai grandi à New York. J'ai deux sœurs. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi. Et… toi ?

\- Je suis né à Beacon Hills et j'ai grandi là-bas. Ma mère… est décédée, il y a quelques années et mon père est le shérif de la ville. Tu… tu es ami avec Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd et Isaac Lahey ?

Derek s'était redressé en entendant le nom de Beacon Hills. Sérieux ? Stiles venait de là-bas ? Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à évoquer son passé à New-York, plutôt que de parler de son présent. Ça éviterait que Stiles en sache trop sur son compte. Il n'avait pas prévu de devenir ami avec lui, même s'il devait reconnaître que le gars était plutôt sympathique… et drôle, -dans son style-.

\- Je suis le coloc de chambre d'Isaac. Je n'ai jamais cherché à être ami avec lui, mais voilà, par la force des choses, on est plutôt potes.

\- Tu… tu as parlé de… enfin, tu sais, de nous, à quelqu'un ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai parlé à Isaac et à ma sœur d'un plan sexe, sans révéler que tu es un mec et j'ai parlé à Boyd que j'avais planifié un plan sexe avec un mec.

\- Ah, ça me rassure. J'ai pas osé dire à Scott que mon plan sexe est un homme. Je voyais pas bien comment je pouvais lui raconter ça.

\- C'est sûrement mieux comme ça, souffla Derek en tournant son regard vers Stiles.

\- Ouais t'as raison, conclut Stiles en faisant le même mouvement de tête.

Un sourire fin se dessina sur le visage du jeune hyperactif et il fit signe à Derek de s'approcher de lui.

* * *

Derek se retrouva allongé sur le corps de Stiles, entre ses jambes, dans ses bras, sa bouche contre son front. Il y déposa un baiser léger puis sortit sa langue pour la laisser glisser le long de la mâchoire de son amant.

\- Tu sens le caramel, murmura Derek.

\- Normal, mon père m'a envoyé un carton de caramels mous en début de semaine et je…

Mais Stiles fut coupé dans sa tirade par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais ferme-la un peu, grogna Derek.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer et il releva le buste quand Derek tira sur le bas de son t-shirt pour le lui retirer, et une fois cela fait, il l'envoya promener à l'autre bout du lit puis sa bouche se posa sur les pectoraux de Stiles qui soupira bruyamment en agrippant, des deux mains, le t-shirt sombre de Derek. Les jointures de ses mains blanchirent tant Stiles serrait fort les poings sur le tissu doux pour ne pas perdre la tête. Il fallait reconnaître que Derek était un amant incroyable. Même si Stiles ne pouvait comparer avec personne d'autre l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

\- Hale, vas-y doucement, souffla Stiles en gémissant fortement.

Derek se releva et s'assit sur le bassin de Stiles avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Petit joueur !

\- Oui ben hein… j'ai pas des années d'expérience derrière moi. Je te rappelle que ça ne fait que quelques jours que je ne suis plus puceau… alors…

\- C'est bon, ne te justifie pas. Je plaisantais.

Derek se leva et se laissa tomber à côté de Stiles, couché sur le dos, une main derrière la tête, l'autre sur son ventre.

\- Viens sur moi ! ordonna-t-il à Stiles, plus impatient qu'il n'aurait voulu l'être. Le jeune hyperactif obéit et se hissa lentement sur son corps. Derek referma directement ses bras autour des épaules de son amant.

\- Tu es bien là ? demanda le jeune Hale.

\- Impec ! répondit Stiles en frottant son bassin contre celui de son partenaire.

Très vite, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent nus comme le jour de leur naissance. Sexes dressés l'un contre l'autre et de la sueur perlant sur leur dos. Derek posa ses deux mains sur les pectoraux de Stiles et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son bassin. Il donna un préservatif emballé au jeune homme aux yeux bruns et celui-ci l'ouvrit rapidement, le posa sur le gland humide du jeune Hale et le fit glisser sensuellement le long de la hampe turgescente. Il se lécha les lèvres pendant l'action puis regarda la main de Derek étaler du lubrifiant sur le sexe protégé. Stiles releva les fesses et guida d'une main le membre dur entre ses rondeurs. Il se laissa glisser lentement sur la virilité tout en soupirant de bonheur. Cette sensation, c'était quelque chose de fabuleux. Une fois que Derek fut complètement en lui, ce dernier se releva et passa ses mains sous les fesses fermes de Stiles pour l'aider à bouger sur lui.

\- Mmmmh, gémit Derek en se plaquant le plus possible contre le corps masculin qui bougeait tendrement contre lui.

\- Je confirme, souffla Stiles en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Derek et s'y accrocha fermement.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit double de la chambre du motel et son regard croisa celui de Derek, étendu sur le dos à côté de lui. Le moment avait été encore plus parfait que le précédent, quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Le plan sexe, c'est la meilleure idée du monde, susurra Stiles en refermant les yeux. On recommence quand ?

\- Dès que je peux et dès que tu peux. Si tu veux, on peut aller sous la douche.

\- Plus tard. Là, je suis bien. Mais si tu veux, dès que t'es prêt, tu peux venir sur moi.

\- Paresseux, grogna Derek, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as tué.

\- On dirait pas, tu parles encore.

\- Nia, nia, nia, grinça Stiles sans bouger ni ouvrir les yeux.

Derek laissa son regard couler le long du corps de Stiles, puis il jeta un œil à sa virilité qui se redressait gentiment. Il se releva et se plaça au-dessus de Stiles pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et contempler le dos parsemé de grains de beauté.

\- Déjà ? demanda Stiles, surpris et amusé en même temps.

\- Faut croire que tu es un bon amant.

\- Cool. J'aime bien ce compliment.

Derek se pencha sur le corps fin étendu sous le sien et posa sa bouche sur une des épaules rondes pour la mordiller tendrement. Stiles releva la tête en arrière et la frotta contre celle de Derek en gémissant doucement.

\- Encore Hale, murmura-t-il en agrippant les draps blancs entre ses poings.

* * *

Derek grogna quand le portable de Stiles le réveilla. C'était l'inconvénient d'un plan sexe en extérieur : il fallait se réveiller plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se passa une main sur les yeux et s'assit dans le lit en bâillant. Stiles dormait encore. Sur le dos, un bras et la tête en bas du lit. Derek pouffa. Il avait vraiment l'air con comme ça. Le jeune homme sourit et poussa doucement le corps de Stiles pour que ce dernier tombe du lit dans un petit bruit sourd étouffé par la moquette épaisse du sol de la chambre.

\- Aie ! gémit le jeune Stilinski.

\- Tu me feras le plaisir de changer de sonnerie pour ton réveil, sinon tu finiras à chaque fois au bas du lit, et la prochaine fois, moins doucement qu'aujourd'hui. Bouge-toi, on doit aller en cours.

Stiles maugréa quelques mots que Derek ne comprit pas et il se releva. Il éteignit son portable et suivit Derek dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour s'y enfermer avec lui.

* * *

Scott sortit de sa chambre avec son sac sur l'épaule et percuta un corps assez violemment. Il recula d'un pas et cligna des yeux en voyant Stiles en face de lui.

\- Tiens, t'es pas en retard cette fois ?

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda le jeune McCall en suivant du regard son ami qui entrait dans la chambre pour aller prendre son sac de cours.

\- Excellente nuit. Je me sens super bien. Détendu et rempli de… d'allégresse. Avoir un plan sexe est la meilleure idée que j'aie jamais eue de ma vie. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je cherchais tant le grand amour alors que la jouissance me tendait les bras pas très loin. Prendre son pied, c'est tout de même plus facile que de trouver le grand amour.

Stiles s'arrêta en face de Scott et fronça les sourcils devant le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Stiles posa un baiser rapide sur la joue de son best et se mit à marcher le long du couloir, suivi de près par Scott.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute mon existence. Si tu savais, Scott.

Scott s'arrêta, étonné. S'il pouvait savoir quoi ? Puis il secoua la tête et rattrapa son ami au moment où il entrait dans le bâtiment des cours.

* * *

Derek s'assit à côté d'Isaac, lui-même assis à côté d'Erica, elle-même assise à côté de Boyd. Il se retourna brièvement pour voir Stiles, installé deux bancs derrière lui. C'était étrange pour lui de se dire qu'il avait passé six mois sans vraiment remarquer ce mec et que maintenant, depuis quelques jours, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Enfin…. Il pensait au sexe avec lui, soyons clairs et honnêtes. Il se remit correctement contre son banc et croisa le regard bleu d'Isaac.

\- Mmmh, tu as regardé derrière toi. La demoiselle est assise par là-bas ?

\- Tu ne veux pas me lâcher avec ça ?

\- Ok. J'oublie. Tu pars directement après les cours ?

\- Oui. Laura, ma grande sœur, a insisté pour que j'aille voir ma famille ce week-end.

\- T'as pas l'air aux anges ?

\- C'est pas ça… c'est que j'habitais ailleurs avant et j'aimais cette ville, ma vie là-bas. Maintenant, il faut que je m'habitue à une petite ville paumée de Californie.

\- C'est pourtant magnifique, la Californie.

\- C'est pas le problème. C'est que je ne me sens pas chez moi.

\- Je vois. Tu reviens quand ?

\- Dimanche soir, je pense. Tard, sûrement.

Isaac tourna la tête vers Erica et Boyd qui firent tous deux un clin d'œil. Derek fronça les sourcils. Ça le perturbait quand même grandement, cette affaire d'amour à trois, mais il avait d'autres soucis en tête pour le moment. Stiles serait aussi à Beacon Hills ce week-end ? Risquaient-ils de se croiser ? Peu probable. Derek ne prévoyait pas de quitter la sécurité du manoir de ses parents. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à sortir, ni pour faire la fête, ni pour se balader. Mais… et si Stiles le voyait quand même, ou reconnaissait sa voiture roulant en ville ? Et si Stiles habitait tout près du manoir ? Tout était possible. Après tout, il en savait bien peu sur le jeune homme.

* * *

Stiles passa sa journée avec le sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne pouvait lui enlever le bonheur de la nuit passée avec Derek. Deux fois ! Ça peut paraître peu pour certains, mais c'était déjà énorme pour lui qui était puceau encore quelques jours auparavant. Alors, deux fois en une seule nuit, c'était magique. Derek était vraiment un bon coup. Fallait l'avouer.

Le jeune homme était en train de terminer de remplir son sac pour le week-end quand Scott arriva dans leur chambre avec Allison pendue à son bras. La jeune femme, amie de Lydia Martin, évita le regard de Stiles au maximum, tout en ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Stiles avait presque envie de lui dire qu'elle avait l'air godiche, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Ne faites pas de bêtise, les enfants, lança-t-il à Allison et Scott avec un signe de la main au moment où il ouvrit la porte.

\- Fais attention sur la route. Salue ton père de ma part et écris-moi quand tu seras à Beacon Hills.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, Scott. Je connais la route par cœur, ça va très bien aller. On se revoit dimanche.

\- La prochaine fois, je viendrai avec toi.

\- Je sais. À plus, les amoureux.

Et Stiles claqua la porte et longea le couloir en sifflotant.

Une fois arrivé dans le parking de la fac, il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, lança son sac sur la banquette arrière et se hissa derrière le volant. Il alluma le contact, mit la radio et démarra en chantonnant.

* * *

\- Bonjour c'est moi ! cria Stiles en passant la porte de la maison familiale.

Il posa son sac dans l'entrée, referma la porte dans un claquement sec et huma l'air. Ça sentait divinement bon. Il renifla, le nez en l'air, jusqu'à la cuisine et trouva son père devant le plan de travail, les mains enfoncées dans une pâte qu'il pétrissait avec vigueur.

\- Ah, fils, tu es là. Je t'ai entendu. En même temps, ça aurait été dur de ne pas t'entendre arriver. Entre ta jeep et ton cri, il aurait fallu que je sois sourd. Bonne route ? demanda le shérif en suspendant momentanément ses gestes pour faire la bise à son fils.

\- Ouep. T'as le bonjour de Scotty. Tu nous prépares quoi exactement ?

\- Un rôti de bison et un gâteau à l'orange.

\- Oh wow, on fête quoi ?

\- Rien du tout. J'ai juste invité quelques personnes à dîner.

\- Qui ?

\- Des gens très gentils qui viennent de revenir à Beacon Hills. Ils habitent ici depuis six mois. Il s'agit d'un couple avec leurs trois enfants. Je crois que l'un d'eux doit avoir le même âge que toi. J'étais à l'école avec leur mère, Talia.

\- Ah… Bon, je vais me doucher.

Et Stiles disparut à l'étage supérieur de la maison.

* * *

Derek poussa la porte du manoir et entra lentement. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'il se retrouva plaqué entre le bois et un corps chaud. Un corps de femme. Celui de sa sœur.

\- Petit frère, s'extasia la jeune femme en serrant le jeune homme contre elle.

\- Laura, tu m'étouffes ! râla Derek en se défaisant, tant bien que mal, de l'étreinte de son aînée.

\- Pas grave, ça t'empêchera de repartir comme ça. Je te garderai à la cave dans un cercueil en verre.

\- T'es glauque, Laura.

Laura consentit enfin à lâcher son frère et celui-ci put pénétrer enfin dans le manoir. Il trouva le reste de sa famille dans le grand salon. Sa mère, Talia, ouvrit grand les bras en se levant et Derek sourit, au moment où la chaleur maternelle rassurante l'enserra doucement, dans une longue étreinte tendre et affectueuse.

\- Je suis si heureuse de te voir, Derek. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Ça va. Le voyage était un peu long, mais je suis content d'être avec vous. Salut papa, salut Cora.

Le père de Derek lui adressa un sourire radieux et Cora, jeune fille de quatorze ans, maugréa quelque chose qui devait ressembler à une salutation dans son langage d'adolescente.

\- Derek, va déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre et te changer, s'il te plaît.

Derek hocha la tête et sa mère le lâcha pour lui permettre de quitter le salon pour monter à l'étage, talonné de près par Laura qui trépignait derrière lui. La jeune femme le suivit dans sa chambre avec le sourire.

\- Dis donc, toi, je me suis retenue jusqu'à maintenant pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille des parents, mais je veux absolument que tu me parles de ton plan sexe. Je veux tout savoir !

\- Pas maintenant Laura. J'aimerais me doucher et me reposer un peu.

\- Te reposer ? Ça ne va carrément pas être possible. Nous sommes invités chez un ami de maman pour dîner.

\- Hein ?

Derek se figea. Une invitation ? OH NON !

\- Désolée. Tu te reposeras demain, petit frère. C'est pas moi qui ai décidé. Il paraît que c'est un homme bien et qu'on va passer une soirée simple mais sympa. Tu en voudras à maman plus tard. Alors, ce plan sexe ? reprit Laura d'un air gourmand.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire. On s'est vu la nuit passée et c'était chouette. Je ne tiens pas à en parler plus que ça. Je vais me doucher.

Et le jeune homme fila dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Stiles finissait de poser les assiettes sur la grande table du salon quand la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Le shérif passa à côté de lui, lui signifiant d'un geste nerveux et autoritaire de terminer rapidement de dresser la table et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Talia, c'est un plaisir de te voir. Je suis heureux de rencontrer ta famille.

\- Bonjour John, répondit une voix chaude et claire.

Stiles tendit l'oreille et termina le dressage de la table, s'essuya les mains sur son jean et rejoignit son père dans l'entrée.

\- Bons…

Mais il s'arrêta là. Ses yeux croisèrent un regard vert, désormais bien connu, et il resta planté sur place, la bouche ouverte. Laura passa rapidement son regard de son frère au jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'eux et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ils se connaissaient et vu l'embarras que Derek manifestait en ce moment-même, ils se connaissaient bien et vu les joues rouges des deux…

\- Nooon, laissa échapper Laura en éclatant de rire. Merveilleux !

Ça c'était trop bon comme hasard ! Coquin de sort !

* * *

 **Bon, je sais que vous le sentiez le plan comme quoi Stiles et Derek se verraient à Beacon Hills. C'était pas vraiment une grande surprise.**

 **on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **bisous et bonne semaine, Kitsune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Non ce n'est pas une blague, ni une fausse alerte.. c'est bien le chapitre 5 de Plan Sex**

 **je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. j'ai été super longue sur ce coup-là, je m'en excuse sincèrement.**

 **Je vais reprendre cette fic sterek plus sérieusement et essayer de faire de même pour celles encore en attente.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta corrections**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Derek donna un coup de coude à sa sœur Laura qui s'arrêta enfin de rire comme une folle. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de John et de son fils et serra la main à chacun d'eux en les saluant. Cora salua à son tour les deux hommes, Talia en fit de même, ainsi que son mari. Puis Derek serra la main de John et hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire avec Stiles. Lui serrer la main ou pas ? Au final, il se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main et de baragouiner un simple ''Salut''.

Les adultes et Cora se dirigèrent vers le salon, et Siles et Derek restèrent seuls avec Laura dans le couloir.

\- Donc, vous deux ? demanda Laura, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- La ferme, Laura !

\- J'en reviens pas. Désolé d'avoir éclaté de rire, mais c'était trop génial comme hasard. Le destin ne pouvait pas faire mieux que ça, quand même.

\- Va t'asseoir au salon, j'aimerais dire deux mots à Stiles, grogna Derek, et après avoir encore ri quelques secondes, Laura retrouva son sérieux et laissa les deux garçons seuls.

Derek croisa le regard de Stiles et soupira.

\- Hem , Stiles, tu n'as rien dit à ton père, hein ?

Le jeune Stilinski secoua la tête.

\- Et tes parents sont…

\- Pas au courant et je ne leur dirai jamais un truc pareil. Il n'y a que Laura qui est au courant et visiblement, elle a rapidement compris le truc.

\- Super. On n'a qu'à… se comporter normalement et ce sera parfait. Ravi de te connaître, Derek Hale, annonça Stiles avec le sourire en tendant sa main à Derek qui hésita, le regard inquiet.

\- Enchanté, finit-il pas dire en serrant la main de Stiles.

Les deux jeunes se sourirent et rejoignirent la table.

* * *

oo00oo

Derek fronçait les sourcils depuis un bon quart d'heure. Ça commençait doucement à l'énerver de voir Stiles ne discuter qu'avec Cora. Comme si une ado de 14 ans pouvait être intéressante aux yeux d'un jeune homme majeur qui passait certaines de ses nuits à coucher avec un mec. Stiles se leva soudain, faisant un clin d'œil à Cora et disparut rapidement à l'étage. Derek se leva précipitamment et, pris de court, il regarda l'assemblée devant lui. Hem...

\- Euh, où sont les toilettes ? demanda-t-il à John, ne sachant comment justifier autrement le fait qu'il se soit levé.

\- Au premier étage, annonça John et Derek en aurait presque souri s'il ne s'était pas retenu de le faire.

Il le remercia et partit vers l'escalier qu'il monta rapidement. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir et jeta un œil à sa droite. Il vit Stiles de dos qui semblait trier des CD. Stiles poussa un cri de victoire et se retourna… puis s'arrêta net.

\- Je… je voulais aller aux toilettes, se justifia Derek, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

\- Je suis juste venu chercher un CD pour ta sœur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te justifies, je m'en fous.

\- Peut-être parce que tu t'es justifié le premier.

Derek grogna et tourna les talons. Il entra dans la salle de bain en face de la chambre de Stiles et tourna la clé pour verrouiller la porte. Stiles haussa les épaules et descendit à toute vitesse pour retourner à table.

* * *

oo00oo

Derek et Stiles avaient des envies de meurtre envers Laura depuis un bon moment déjà. La jeune femme, trop énergique à leur goût, parlait sans faire toujours très attention à ce qu'elle disait et de plus, elle s'amusait grandement à faire toutes sortes de sous-entendus variés sur les plans sexe et les relations entre hommes. Stiles et Derek allaient la bouffer.

\- C'est quand même dommage les plans sexe quand on sort à peine de l'adolescence, dit le père de Derek. Il y a tellement de belles histoires à vivre.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous parler d'autre chose ? proposa Talia. Elle croisa les mains sur son menton en s'adressant à Stiles.

\- Alors, tu es dans la même fac que Derek ?

\- Mouais. On… on se connaît de loin. Je l'avais déjà vu mais je ne savais pas qui il était.

Laura pouffa en portant son verre de vin à sa bouche et son pied droit fut écrasé sous la chaussure de Derek. Elle se retint de pousser un cri.

\- Le monde est petit, finit-elle par soupirer avant de boire une gorgée de son liquide rouge.

\- Je voulais étudier l'histoire des civilisations anciennes. J'ai trouvé dans cette fac le programme que je cherchais.

\- Je vois. C'est très bien de savoir ce qu'on veut étudier dans la vie. Et, tu as une petite amie ? demanda Laura.

\- Heu… oh là, non ! C'est pas faute de vouloir mais euh… ben je crois que les filles veulent pas de moi. Mais c'est pas le plus important, à vrai dire. J'ai le temps pour ça.

\- Ah, ces jeunes qui ont ''le temps pour ça'', soupira Talia. C'est exactement le même discours que nous sert Derek à chaque fois qu'on l'interroge sur les demoiselles.

\- Pas besoin de raconter toute ma vie, grogna le jeune homme en fusillant sa mère du regard.

\- Si vous n'aimez pas les filles, il y a aussi des hommes sur Terre, plaisanta Laura et elle dut s'excuser de cette phrase aussitôt après l'avoir dite parce son père la réprimanda sévèrement. Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Laura n'émit plus un mot de la soirée. Et c'était un soulagement pour Stiles et Derek.

* * *

oo00oo

John sortit avec Talia, Deucalion, Cora et Laura pour leur dire au revoir devant leur voiture. Derek resta sur le seuil de la maison et Stiles, à ses côtés, lui tendit une feuille pour faire genre qu'ils échangeaient un devoir ou un truc du même style.

\- Putain de soirée, murmura Derek.

\- Dis-toi pour te rassurer que ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Je vois mal comment.

\- Eh bien, nos parents auraient pu être au courant ou comprendre.

\- Mmmh, tu marques un point. Bon, je dois y aller.

\- On se reverra lundi en cours. J'ai une sortie avec mon père prévue demain et dimanche… ben rien, journée glandouille devant des films avec du pop-corn et de la glace parce qu'on fait toujours ça avec mon père dès qu'on le peut. C'était une habitude qu'on avait prise quand maman était encore en vie et on l'a gardée. Bref…

\- C'est loin lundi, maugréa Derek. Tu es occupé, cette nuit ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suppose que non. T'as un plan ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai un. Je vais rentrer, me changer, prendre ma voiture, me garer au bout de ta rue et je vais venir me glisser dans ton pieu. Cette soirée m'a mis sur les nerfs.

\- C'est clair que t'as l'air super tendu, et je peux t'annoncer que moi aussi. J'ai besoin de me détendre.

\- Parfait, dit Derek en faisant un clin d'oeil. Laisse ta fenêtre de chambre ouverte, celle qui est au-dessus du porche, je viens à une heure et quart pile.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête et Derek se dirigea vers la voiture de ses parents. Il remercia John pour le repas et s'installa à côté de Laura dans la voiture. Stiles monta à l'étage. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche avant de se glisser dans son lit.

* * *

00oo00

Stiles s'attendait à l'arrivée de Derek dans sa chambre mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter quand il vit le jeune homme passer par sa fenêtre. Derek ferma la fenêtre doucement et avança à pas de loup dans la chambre de Stiles.

\- Content de te revoir, dit Stiles avec le sourire, invitant d'un geste de la main son ami à venir le rejoindre dans son lit.

Derek se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste puis s'assit à côté de Stiles, dans la pénombre.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un hors-la-loi, s'amusa le jeune Stilinski que la situation rendait fébrile d'impatience.

\- Chuuut, souffla Derek en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Stiles. Doigt qui rencontra très vite la langue du jeune brun et le jeune Hale déglutit péniblement. Stiles prenait de l'assurance, vraiment, et cela lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il sourit légèrement et, son doigt toujours dans la bouche de son amant, il posa sa main sur son torse et le fit doucement basculer sur le matelas pour l'allonger sous lui. Son sexe dur se plaqua contre celui de Stiles et ce dernier gémit doucement.

\- Chuuut, répéta Derek qui posa sa bouche dans le cou de Stiles pour lui lécher la peau à cet endroit-là et le jeune brun frissonna en se serrant contre Derek.

\- C'est chouette que tu sois à Beacon Hills, souffla Stiles et Derek grogna un peu avant de défaire doucement le corps de son amant de ses habits trop nombreux et trop gênants à son goût. Il lécha le corps dénudé de Stiles, commençant par son cou, ses épaules, son torse, un téton puis l'autre, le ventre, le nombril et enfin il arriva devant son sexe dressé. Derek n'avait jamais fait cela, mais des filles le lui avait fait, alors il se dit qu'il devait savoir comment s'y prendre. Il hésita pourtant devant le gland et finit par poser d'abord un léger baiser dessus, soutirant un soupir à Stiles qui gigota sous lui.

\- Arrête de bouger, tu me stresses, maugréa Derek et Stiles cessa tout mouvement, attendant la suite des événements.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, dit Stiles, voyant clairement l'hésitation de Derek.

\- Je sais, mais laisse-moi y réfléchir sans parler tout le temps.

Stiles se cala sur le matelas et Derek lui caressa le ventre avant de se décider à poser sa bouche sur le gland chaud et à ouvrir les lèvres pour accueillir le membre dur. Stiles se cambra en retenant un gémissement.

\- Oh… bordel… souffla-t-il et une de ses mains agrippa le drap de son lit pendant que l'autre se posa dans les cheveux noirs de Derek.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Si mon père venait voir dans ma chambre maintenant, il en ferait une attaque cardiaque pour sûr, annonça Stiles, les yeux grands ouverts, sa tête sur le torse de Derek qui semblait dormir, mais il n'en était rien parce que le jeune homme grogna.

\- Franchement, comment tu fais pour penser à ton père en ce moment ?

\- Je sais pas. Il m'est juste passé par la tête. Je me disais, ça le tuerait sûrement de voir ça. Je crois pas qu'il en serait vraiment ravi, tu vois. Il ne me jetterait pas de chez lui, mais il serait pas fou de joie non plus. Il m'imagine encore puceau, j'en suis certain. Comment pourrait-il penser une seule minute que je m'envoie en l'air depuis quelque temps avec un garçon de mon âge ?

\- Tu vas finir par me faire partir.

\- Ah non, alors, s'alarma Stiles, relevant la tête précipitamment. On n'a à peine commencé.

\- Dit celui qui a déjà joui.

Derek fit un clin d'oeil et se cala dans le lit de Stiles. Le plus jeune pencha la tête sur le côté et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis censé comprendre que tu attends ta part de plaisir aussi ?

Derek se releva un peu, passa son bras derrière la tête de Stiles et le tira contre lui, mettant sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

\- Et le grand prix de déduction revient à Stiles Stilinski, souffla-t-il doucement et il posa un baiser sur la tempe de Stiles qui ferma les yeux en gémissant légèrement, se mordant la lèvre au passage.

\- Je veux continuer ce plan avec toi, annonça Stiles en posant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son amant avant de descendre sa bouche sur le nombril de Derek et d'en faire lentement le tour avec sa langue, respirant l'odeur de du jeune homme à plein nez. Il descendit lentement sa bouche vers le sexe et ouvrit les lèvres pour l'accueillir sans hésitation, léchant le gland. Derek se tendit quelques secondes et siffla entre ses dents avant de se détendre et de profiter du plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Ce plan sexe, c'était vraiment la meilleure idée du monde et ça roulait du tonnerre, en plus.

* * *

oo00oo

Derek ouvrit les yeux le premier et son regard se posa sur Stiles, la tête posée sur son torse, un bras autour de sa hanche gauche, une jambe entre les siennes. Il déposa un baiser sur le front et se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire là, exactement ? Ça n'entrait pas dans un plan sexe, ce genre de geste de tendresse. Ils faisaient ça pour le sexe, rien de plus. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était en fait pas la première fois qu'il donnait un baiser à Stiles et il paniqua. Fallait vraiment pas faire ça. Fallait pas s'attacher à un plan sexe, jamais. Ça devait rester du sexe pur et dur, même si Stiles était un jeune homme drôle, plutôt mignon et gentil. JUSTE DU SEXE !

Derek dérangea Stiles qui ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et le regarda, l'esprit cotonneux, divaguant encore dans le brouillard du sommeil.

\- J'te laisse, j'dois y aller. On se voit lundi.

\- Mmmh, marmonna le jeune Stilinski et il referma les yeux, replongeant dans le sommeil.

Derek se faufila hors de la maison par le chemin qu'il avait pris pour s'y introduire. Il retrouva sa voiture, s'assit derrière le volant et démarra.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de Plan sex aujourd'hui :-)**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta corrections.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek avait espéré pouvoir rentrer au manoir et regagner sa chambre sans que personne ne le remarque, mais c'était sans compter sur sa lève-tôt de grande sœur qu'il trouva assise dans le jardin du manoir, contemplant l'horizon , en direction de l'endroit où le soleil se levait doucement, irradiant de douces lueurs mordorées les alentours.

\- Hé, tu t'es levé tôt, fit remarquer la jeune femme, ou alors, tu ne t'es pas couché du tout, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil taquin qui voulait tout dire.

Derek roula les yeux et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- T'aurais pu choisir n'importe qui. Pourquoi le fils Stilinski ?

\- C'est un hasard. Je l'ai rencontré dans un motel, un soir. Il avait rendez-vous avec une fille, moi aussi. Mais mon rencard m'a planté et la fille avec qui Stiles devait passer la soirée est repartie avant même d'avoir commencé quoi que ce soit. Alors… voilà pourquoi c'est tombé sur lui.

\- Le fils du shérif, quand même. Tu fais fort là.

\- Je savais pas. C'est juste… il est drôle, bien qu'un peu con des fois et il baise bien. Ne le dis pas aux parents, hein ?

Laura se tourna vers son frère et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Je ne dirai rien. J'ai mes secrets, moi aussi, et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas qu'ils soient au courant. En plus, papa a pas l'air franchement ouvert sur la question, genre deux hommes ensemble, tu vois ? D'ailleurs… c'est pas un peu… bizarre avec un mec ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? questionna Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben… le sexe et l'embrasser… enfin, remarque, il n'a pas de barbe ton chouchou, alors ça doit pas être trop étran-

\- On ne s'embrasse pas, coupa Derek avec autorité. On n'est pas en couple lui et moi. Et le sexe… ben c'est du sexe. Ça fait du bien, je ne me pose pas plus de questions. Je vais me coucher, annonça le jeune homme en se levant.

Il prit la direction du manoir et rentra chez lui.

* * *

oo00oo

Stiles ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième et s'étira longuement entres ses draps. Il se redressa rapidement, sentant que quelque chose clochait. Tiens, Derek avait déjà filé ? Mais quand ? Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil qui affichait neuf heures du matin passées et il se leva d'un bond. Son père devait déjà l'attendre pour leur journée sortie.

\- Merde, zut, merde ! cria le jeune homme en sortant de sa chambre et en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain rapidement. Il se rendit compte en voulant se déshabiller pour prendre une douche qu'il était déjà nu. Heureusement que son père n'était pas venu le réveiller. Il se doucha rapidement et regagna sa chambre, une serviette-éponge autour des hanches. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit à la cuisine en courant. Le shérif était attablé devant une tasse de café vide et lisait le journal.

\- Ah papa, pardon… je me suis endormi tard et je n'ai pas… enfin, je me suis réveillé tard. Tu vois avec la route hier et le dîner avec les Hale, je… j'ai… voilà.

\- Calme-toi, Stiles, dit gentiment le shérif en refermant son journal. Nous ne sommes pas pressés pour notre sortie. Prends le temps de déjeuner, nous partirons après. De temps en temps, tu as le droit de faire la grasse matinée, quand même. Alors, comme ça, tu connais Derek Hale ?

Stiles recracha la gorgée de chocolat froid qu'il venait d'avaler et toussa pour retrouver son souffle. Quoi ?

\- Hein… que… mais que… je le connais pas… Enfin, j'veux dire, c'est pas ce que tu crois, hein…

\- Ce que je crois ? s'étonna le shérif, surpris par le soudain changement de comportement de son fils. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es censé croire ? répéta Stiles, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Ben que… je pensais que tu pensais que je connaissais bien Derek Hale et que je n'avais pas voulu te parler de lui… mais euh, je le connais pas… enfin, depuis hier soir oui, mais pas avant. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais tu vois, on n'est pas pote, quoi.

Stiles grimaça, s'assit à la table et se concentra sur son chocolat et son croissant, buvant et mâchant lentement, le regard obstinément fixé sur son petit-déjeuner, histoire de ne pas continuer à s'enfoncer comme il venait de le faire.

\- Bon mon fils, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda le shérif, regardant Stiles avec le sourire.

* * *

oo00oo

Derek était couché sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, essayant de fermer l'oeil, mais ça lui était impossible. Quelque chose tournait dans son esprit. Toutes ses pensées le ramenaient systématiquement à Stiles et tourbillonnaient dans sa tête . Pourquoi pensait-il à ce mec maintenant ? Si c'était pour une autre raison que le sexe, il n'aurait pas dû y penser, ce n'était pas envisageable. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans son programme. Stiles était un plan sexe, rien de plus et ça devait rester ainsi. Il n'allait quand même pas commencer à avoir des sentiments pour ce… cet… énergumène. C'était pas crédible. Pas venant de lui. Stiles n'était pas son genre. Pas le moins du monde.

La fatigue finit par avoir raison de lui.

* * *

oo00oo

Stiles marchait dans la forêt au côté de son père quand il remarqua un panneau un peu plus loin devant eux. Il plissa les yeux pour lire ce qui était écrit dessus. Terrain appartenant à la famille Hale.

\- Tes amis ont du fric on dirait, fit remarquer le jeune homme, montrant le panneau à son père.

\- Talia a toujours possédé le manoir. La forêt l'entourant aussi, d'ailleurs. C'est quand même drôle que tu te retrouves à l'université avec son fils.

\- Ouais, c'est plutôt drôle. Mais bon, hein, je le connaissais pas avant hier soir, hein, faut pas croire, ajouta rapidement Stiles. Trop rapidement pour que cette précipitation ne cache pas quelque chose et le shérif s'arrêta net de marcher pour scruter son fils, sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? demanda Stiles, prenant un air innocent.

\- Tu me sembles juste un peu bizarre quand on parle des Hale depuis qu'ils sont venus hier soir. Tu sembles aussi connaître Derek plus que tu ne veux le faire croire. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je l'avais déjà, vu, tu vois, mais à part ça… ben ouais, je voyais qui était Derek mais j'ai pas spécialement parlé avec lui, ou à peine un peu… bref.

\- Tu sais, Stiles, plus tu cherches à me cacher la vérité, plus tu t'enfonces et plus je me dis que tu connais ce jeune homme.

\- Ouais… c'est possible que j'aie causé avec lui, un soir comme ça, tu vois. On s'est rencontré et bref… on a discuté un peu. Je m'étais fait poser un lapin par une fille, il a été sympa.

\- Donc, tu connaissais le fils Hale avant de le voir hier soir.

\- Ouais, enfin, pas personnellement hein, je lui ai juste parlé un peu… tu vois. Genre, c'est même pas mon pote, ni rien qui s'en approche.

\- Je vois. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que vous vous connaissiez ?

\- Oh ça… un problème de réputation. Tu vois, Derek c'est le bad boy sexy de la fac et moi, l'intello trop énergique. C'était un peu… tu vois. Improbable.

Le shérif posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Tu veux dire que Hale se croit trop bien pour être ami avec mon fils ?

Stiles cligna des yeux. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire !

\- Non… non… c'est même pas Derek qui voulait pas que vous sachiez. C'est moi, tu vois…

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu es un jeune homme très bien. Beau, intéressant. Drôle… parfois. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- C'est que… je veux pas que les gens de l'école s'intéressent à moi juste parce que j'ai parlé un peu avec Derek.

\- Ah, je comprends. Enfin, je crois. Les jeunes, vous avez des fois des codes de conduite assez étranges, mais bon, je veux pas me mêler de ça.

\- Hé pa', je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mon fils. Viens, on continue notre promenade pendant ce temps.

Les deux Stilinski se remirent en marche et Stiles inspira le bon air de la forêt avant de se lancer.

\- Tu… Enfin, quand tu avais mon âge, tu avais déjà eu des… tu sais… des expériences avec des filles… ou des garçons, hein, je juge pas, moi.

\- Quand tu utilises le mot expériences, tu veux parler de sexe ?

Stiles piqua un fard, peu habitué à ce que son père soit aussi direct et il déglutit difficilement pour reprendre contenance.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que ça sous-entendait.

Le shérif éclata de rire.

\- Franchement, t'as plus quatorze ans, Stiles, c'est moi que ça devrait le plus gêner, pas toi. Pour te répondre, je vais te dire que c'est pas tes oignons, ou alors, je veux bien te faire une confidence, à la condition que tu m'en fasses une aussi.

\- Ça, c'est très petit, papa, maugréa Stiles. Ça s'appelle du chantage ou je ne m'y connais pas.

\- Bien, changeons de sujet alors. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à parler de mes expériences avec mon fils.

\- Ok… ça va… tu sais… avec une fille, j'ai jamais été plus loin qu'un baiser. Voilà, ça, c'est dit. Donc, toi, maintenant ?

\- A ton âge… voyons… eh bien oui, moi j'avais déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec des filles.

Stiles soupira de dépit.

\- Ok, ça aurait peut-être été bon pour mon ego que je ne sache pas ça, finalement.

\- C'est toi qui l'as voulu, je t'ai pas forcé.

\- Et avec des garçons ? demanda précipitamment Stiles en tordant ses doigts nerveusement.

Le shérif s'arrêta à nouveau.

\- T'aurais un truc à me dire toi par hasard ?

\- Moi ? Euh… pas que je sache. C'est juste une question, hein.

\- J'ai jamais été attiré par les gens du même sexe que le mien. Et… et toi ?

\- Moi ? Euh bah… non.

Le shérif pouffa en secouant la tête.

\- T'es persuadé que je mens, hein ? demanda Stiles, le regard fuyant, mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais quand tu mens. Tu es mon fils, Stiles. Je vais te dire, ce n'est pas important pour moi le sexe de la personne avec qui tu vis des expériences.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda d'un ton intéressé le jeune homme en regardant enfin son père dans les yeux.

\- Bah, même si j'étais contre, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

\- Rien, je suppose.

\- Ben voilà. On continue notre promenade ou on s'arrête là ?

\- Non, non, on continue. On va faire le tour de la forêt avant la nuit , quand même.

Les deux Stilinki marchèrent un bon moment en silence puis le shérif interpella son fils.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'avouer dans les prochains jours que tu couches avec Scott, hein ?

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

\- A-avec Scott ? Pourquoi avec Scott ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes collés ensemble depuis l'enfance. Mais si tu fais des expériences avec lui, ça me mettrait franchement mal à l'aise envers Mélissa, tu vois.

\- Oh… Non mais rassure-toi, hein, Scott, c'est pas son truc. Et entre nous, Scott n'est pas non plus mon truc. Pis cette histoire d'expériences, ça me trottait juste dans la tête, je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais eu des relations avec un garçon.

\- Ah. Oh bah, fille ou garçon, ça viendra bien un jour. Je vais pas te faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle, hein, tu sais comment ça marche avec la protection et tout ça.

\- Ouais, ouais. J'ai déjà eu tout un cours théorique que tu m'as donné à ce sujet à treize ans, ça va. Pas besoin de revenir sur ça. Et si… on clôturait cette discussion sur un truc sympa, hein ? Un match de base-ball, ça te tente d'en regarder un ce soir ?

Le shérif sourit à son fils en hochant la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord.

* * *

oo00oo

Derek ouvrit les yeux et grogna. Trop de lumière en ce début d'après-midi. Trop d'agitation dans le manoir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'assit lentement sur son lit. Trop de Stiles dans son rêve, aussi. Ça avait pourtant bien commencé avec l'hyperactif qui lui avait fait un strip-tease de fou, puis qui était venu glisser sa bouche sur son membre dur et puis… ça avait dérapé en Derek qui lui avait soufflé un ''je t'aime'' malvenu à l'oreille avant de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser tendrement. Ça n'avait décidément rien eu à foutre dans son rêve, ça. Et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, ça le chamboulait sérieusement et ça lui mettait la tête de travers. Si même ses rêves commençaient à déconner, c'était mal barré, ce plan. Et c'était clairement pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se leva de son lit, ouvrit un dictionnaire posé sur son bureau et lut quinze fois d'affilée la définition d'un plan sexe, histoire de bien se la rentrer dans le cerveau.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 2**

 **on se retrouve bientôt pour le 7 que j'ai commencé d'écrire ce matin :-)**

 **KitsuneA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous**

 **nouveau chapitre de plan sex aujourd'hui :-)**

 **Merci à ma bêta pour son travail**

 **réponse aux rws guest :**

 **Akane : merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Maxime : merci pour ta rw. je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire. à bientôt**

 **Mikawaii-chan : Tu as raison, Derek a tout l'air d'être tombé dans le piège. Lui qui pensait cela impossible. Mais Stiles est si mignon, qui ne craquerait pas pour lui ? Je pense que tu n'es pas seul/e à avoir pensé que ce serait Stiles, même moi, j'ai pensé le faire craquer en premier.. mais non, finalement, c'est Derek qui s'est imposé dans mon esprit. Merci pour ta rw. à bientôt**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles fut tiré de son sommeil par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Il releva brusquement le haut de son corps.

\- Merde, j'suis où encore ? cria-t-il, tentant de comprendre où il se trouvait.

\- Calme-toi, t'es dans ta chambre à la fac, grogna une voix endormie et Stiles tourna la tête vers Scott, son compagnon de chambrée.

Ah ben oui, il était la fac et on était lundi matin. Fallait se lever pour aller en cours. La routine, en somme.

\- J'suis con des fois. Mais j'étais en train de rêver que j'étais à Beacon Hills et que ma mère avait préparé des pancakes pour le p'tit déj. J'ai paniqué quand je me suis réveillé.

\- Mouais, j'ai vu ça. C'est parce que t'es arrivé tard hier soir et tu t'es directement couché. Ça t'a embrouillé l'esprit.

\- T'as raison, dit Stiles en sortant de son lit d'un bond.

Il s'étira longuement, puis partit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Quand il sortit de la petite pièce d'eau, Scott était devant la porte.

\- J'ai foutu ton portable sous ton oreiller. Il fait un bruit chiant chaque fois que tu reçois un message. T'en as eu au moins six, mec. Qui c'est qui t'en veux à ce point ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se précipita sur son portable pendant que Scott entrait dans la salle de bain et en tournait le verrou. Stiles constata que trois des messages venaient de son père, un venait d'un cousin à lui habitant au Mexique et les deux derniers se trouvaient être de Derek. Il regarda ces deux-là en premier.

'' Derek à Stiles : Hey, ce soir, motel ?''

'' Derek à Stiles : Enfin, si tu as envie et rien de prévu. Mon premier message était peut-être un peu brut. Mauvais week-end, mauvaise nuit. D''

Un sourire détendit les traits du jeune homme et il s'assit sur son lit pour prendre le temps de répondre à son 'amant'.

'' Stiles à Derek : Salut, ce soir, ça marche. Rentré tard à la fac aussi ?''

Le jeune homme attendit, portable en main, la réponse de Derek.

'' Derek à Stiles : Non, je suis arrivé en fin de journée. Mais mon coloc avait des amis dans notre chambre. Couché tard.''

'' Stiles à Derek : Pas de bol. À ce soir''

Le jeune homme s'habilla puis rangea son portable dans sa poche au moment où Scott sortait de la salle de bain.

\- Alors, c'était important tous ces messages ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

\- Euh… j'ai même pas regardé.

Stiles sortit son portable de sa poche et ouvrit les messages de son père et de son cousin. Il avait au final zappé de les lire, trop occupé par les messages de Derek.

\- T'as vraiment pas l'esprit à ce que tu fais. Ça fait peur des fois. Tu m'inquiètes.

\- Oh Scott, je ne serai pas ici cette nuit.

\- Ah… Tu vas avec ta… comment tu l'appelles en fait ? Amante ? Plan cul ? Copine ?

\- Ben… je sais pas vraiment, en fait. C'est pas…pas important. On y va ? demanda Stiles, passant son sac sur les épaules pour sortir de la chambre.

\- Ben, tu veux pas aller déjeuner avant d'aller en cours ? répliqua Scott, étonné de voir son ami se diriger vers la porte avec son sac de cours.

\- Ah ouais… p'têtre bien. T'as raison.

\- Ouais, bien sûr que j'ai raison et t'es vraiment à l'ouest complet, dis donc !

* * *

oo00oo

Stiles s'assit sur le banc du diner et héla une serveuse pour avoir des gaufres. Scott commanda la même chose avant de s'asseoir en face de son ami.

\- Ton père, il va bien ? demanda Scott.

\- Mouais. Il te passe le bonjour, bien sûr. Tu te rends compte que vendredi soir quand je suis arrivé chez lui, il préparait un dîner pour plusieurs personnes. Il savait que je venais, mais il avait quand même invité des amis à lui à dîner.

\- Il a une vie quand t'es pas là, tu sais.

\- Je sais bien… Mais je pensais qu'il allait être content de passer sa soirée avec moi, pis ben non, en fait.

\- Mais t'as passé tout ton samedi et ton dimanche avec lui, non ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, mais je suis son seul enfant, alors je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit super content de me voir, tu comprends ?

\- Stiles, ma mère ne prend même pas de congé quand je rentre à Beacon Hills. Tu crois quoi ? Nos parents ont une vie, et même parfois, ils partagent des bouts de vie ensemble.

\- Raaah, me parle pas de ça, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir l'image de mon père avec ta mère dans la tête. Ça va me poursuivre toute la journée, merci bien, grinça Stiles en secouant la tête pour chasser les images qui voulaient s'immiscer dans son esprit. De toute façon, c'est pas officiel entre eux et ça ne le sera sûrement jamais.

\- Tu crois que ma mère n'est pas assez bien pour ton père ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Stiles, sursautant sur son siège. Non. Non je n'ai pas dit ça. Mélissa est une femme très chouette, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je disais ça pas par rapport à elle qui serait pas assez bien pour mon père, mais à cause de mon père qui… enfin, tu sais… ma maman… tout ça, termina-t-il, yeux baissés.

\- Je comprends.

Stiles releva la tête, prêt à sourire tendrement à son best, mais il se raidit sur son siège quand son regard fut attiré par une silhouette qui venait de pénétrer dans le diner. Il s'agissait de Derek Hale, seul. Le jeune homme s'assit au bar, demanda quelque chose à la serveuse qui en profita pour battre des paupières devant lui, puis elle partit, sûrement pour préparer la commande de Derek. Le jeune Hale se tourna sur sa chaise et son regard s'arrêta sur Stiles qui le fixait.

* * *

Une main passa devant les yeux de Stiles qui revint dans la réalité du moment et décrocha son regard de celui de Derek qui, pour sa part, se retourna vivement vers le bar.

\- Mec, ça va ? demanda Scott, inquiet. On dirait que t'as des absences en ce moment.

\- Oh… euh…. c'est peut-être à cause de l'Addérall. Faut pas t'en faire. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées suite à notre conversation.

\- Ah, ça t'a fait te souvenir de ta maman ?

\- Ouais voilà, confirma le jeune Stilinski en se mordant la lèvre, un peu honteux de se servir de sa mère pour cacher son vrai trouble.

Les gaufres arrivèrent sur la table et Stiles se força à se concentrer sur son assiette pour ne pas être tenté de relever la tête vers Derek. Il mangea rapidement, se leva une fois qu'il eut terminé et il se figea. Derek avait quitté les lieux. À sa place était assise une fille aux cheveux châtain clair, longs et un peu ondulés. Elle se retourna pour descendre de la chaise de bar. Stiles ouvrit la bouche légèrement et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Cette demoiselle était d'une beauté incroyable. Il se sentit défaillir et posa une main sur la table pour se retenir. La fille croisa son regard et lui sourit, avant de s'en aller lentement avec un petit cornet en plastique dans les mains. Stiles ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte du diner se referme sur du vide.

\- Stiles, l'interpella Scott et le jeune homme revint à lui.

\- T'as vu… t'as vu la fille ? C'est qui ?

\- Celle qui était assise au bar ?

\- Ouais, elle.

\- Aucune idée. Jamais vu. J'ai l'impression que t'as craqué, fit remarquer Scott, souriant.

Stiles rougit, et frappa l'épaule de son ami.

\- C'est pas ça du tout… je-… laisse tomber.

Et Stiles posa un billet sur la table , quitta le diner sans attendre son ami qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne monte dans sa jeep.

* * *

oo00oo

Malia Tate regarda le bâtiment devant elle et sourit. Bon, c'était nouveau pour elle et elle n'aurait pas dû se retrouver à venir étudier en Californie, mais ce serait très bien aussi. Elle se dirigea vers l'université et passa la porte principale, se retrouvant au milieu de centaines d'élèves se croisant dans les couloirs.

Elle avança, sûre d'elle, et tout à coup :

\- Aie ! se plaignit-elle quand un corps percuta le sien.

L'autre corps recula et Malia reconnut le jeune homme auquel elle avait sourit moins d'une heure auparavant.

\- Ah, euh désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme, rougissant, se passant une main dans la nuque. Je courais et je t'ai pas vue arriver… pardon… je dois y…

\- Y a pas mal. On s'est vu ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… ouais… au diner. Tu… je t'ai jamais croisée ici avant aujourd'hui.

\- C'est sûrement parce que je n'étais pas arrivée ici avant ce week-end. Je viens tout droit du Texas. Je m'appelle Malia Tate et toi ?

\- Euh… oh…. Euh, je-je m'appelle Sti- Stiles Stilinski. Salut.

\- Est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve la salle de bio numéro 8 ?

\- Ah ouais, ouais je sais. C'est là que j'ai cours maintenant.

\- Chouette, sourit la jeune fille avant de prendre le bras de Stiles et d'attendre qu'il l'emmène dans la bonne salle.

Stiles avala sa salive et rougit, avant de se mettre en marche, Malia Tate à son bras.

* * *

oo00oo

L'arrivée d'une nouvelle demoiselle au bras de Stiles Stilinski ne passa pas inaperçue parmi les étudiants qui attendaient l'arrivée du professeur en salle de bio. Ils les regardèrent tous les deux entrer, puis les suivirent des yeux quand ils passèrent au milieu des bancs pour aller s'asseoir. Personne ne rata le spectacle qui suivit ce moment étonnant. La jeune fille très jolie et très sexy remercia Stiles en lui posant un baiser sur la joue et le jeune homme, gêné et troublé, ne bougea pas de là où il était jusqu'à ce que le professeur se présente devant le tableau. Il se racla la gorge et s'assit précipitamment, faisant tomber ses affaires sur le sol.

* * *

Derek n'en revenait pas. C'était qui cette fille qui s'exhibait en tortillant du derrière au bras de Stiles. Au bras de son… euh non, pas SON Stiles, mais son... amant occasionnel. C'était qui cette nana qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant ce jour et que personne ne semblait avoir vue avant non plus ? Est-ce que Stiles la connaissait ? Depuis quand ?

Le jeune Hale garda son regard un moment fixé sur Stiles et la fille, jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac lui tapote l'épaule.

\- Quoi ? grogna le jeune homme, se retournant pour regarder devant lui.

\- La nouvelle t'a tapé dans l'oeil ? Fais gaffe, t'as pas l'air d'être le premier sur sa liste. L'hyperactif semble bien l'intéresser.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, maugréa Derek et Isaac le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Qui ?

\- Ben, l'hyperactif ? Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, parce que personne ne retient son drôle de prénom. En tous cas, moi, je ne le sais pas son prénom. Toi oui ?

\- Il s'appelle Stiles, c'est pas bien compliqué.

\- Donc, tu le connais ? s'intéressa Isaac, se rapprochant de Derek pour parler plus bas.

\- Non, grogna Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Dommage, soupira le blond.

\- Pourquoi dommage ? s'étonna le brun irascible, prêt à grogner encore.

\- Bah, l'hyperactif, perso, je m'en balance, mais son pote avec qui il traîne toujours, il est fichtrement sexy.

\- Euh… t'es pas déjà casé, toi ?

\- Si, sourit Isaac, jetant un coup d'oeil à Boyd et Erica, mais rien ne m'interdit de trouver d'autres personnes très sexy. Et Scott, il est à tomber avec son sourire de travers.

\- Mmmh, soupira Derek, ne voulant pas entrer dans le débat.

Il se retourna encore une fois pour voir Stiles. Il était occupé à parler avec la nouvelle arrivée qui, les lèvres entrouvertes et humides, semblait boire ses paroles tout en battant des cils. Le jeune Hale serra les poings et reprit place correctement sur sa chaise. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout cette histoire-là. Stiles avait l'air subjugué par cette nana et de son côté, elle paraissait s'être entichée de lui. Il soupira et sortit son portable pour envoyer un message.

''Derek à Stiles : toujours ok pour ce soir, ou tu comptes passer du temps avec ta nouvelle amie ?''

Il reçut un message quelques secondes plus tard :

'' Stiles à Derek : …. ? Quelle amie ?''

Derek posa sa tête sur son banc. Qu'il était bête cet hyperactif, des fois ! Il ne voyait même pas que cette nana le chauffait ou quoi ?

* * *

 **Ohoh, une fille qui va se mettre au milieu de Stiles et Derek ?**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **chapitre 8 de Plan sex**

 **je suis désolée pour la longue attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire avant de pouvoir pondre ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop**

 **J'espère aussi que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui sont encore là**

 **Merci pour vos rws**

 **Merci aux guest aussi :-)**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction. Elle fait toujours un boulot génial**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek avait observé toute la journée, de loin, Stiles et la fille nouvellement arrivée. Il réussit à apprendre qu'elle s'appelait Malia Tate et qu'elle venait du Texas. Il remarqua qu'elle avait vraiment l'air de plaire au jeune homme et que l'attirance semblait être réciproque. Il envoya deux messages à Stiles pour confirmer leur rendez-vous qui devait avoir lieu le soir même, mais n'eut pas de réponse, parce que le jeune homme, même s'il entendait son portable vibrer, ne le regardait pas. Derek prit son mal en patience et attendit que le soir arrive. Il se prépara et partit pour se rendre au motel. Il arriva devant la petite bâtisse et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir devant l'établissement Stiles et Malia en pleine discussion. Il sortit de sa voiture et passa à côté d'eux en tentant de paraître naturel.

Stiles suivit Derek du regard, puis il reporta de nouveau son attention sur Malia qui lui parlait.

\- C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir ramenée ici.

\- C'est rien du tout. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Tu vas devoir vivre ici longtemps ?

\- J'espère pas, non. Mon père cherche une maison pour nous, mais pour le moment, on doit vivre ici quelque temps.

Malia plaqua un baiser sur la joue de Stiles et entra dans le motel pour retourner dans la suite qu'elle partageait avec son père. Stiles attendit un moment dehors et il finit par entrer à son tour dans le motel et rejoindre la chambre 277, devenue le lieu de baise où Derek et lui se retrouvaient. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et l'ouvrit. Derek était assis sur le lit.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir, grogna Derek.

Stiles s'assit sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi je ne serais pas venu ?

\- Il semblerait que tu te sois trouvé une copine. La nouvelle, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil.

\- Elle est jolie. Tu sais, je suis pas toi, hein. Les filles qui s'intéressent à moi, c'est très très rare. J'ai croisé Malia ce matin au diner et elle m'a reconnue quand elle est arrivée à la fac, voilà pourquoi elle est venue me parler. Je l'ai aidée à trouver la salle de cours et puis, on a sympathisé.

\- Si j'étais pas venu au rendez-vous ce soir, tu aurais pris la chambre avec elle ?

\- Avec Malia ? s'étonna Stiles, en clignant des yeux. Non ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu l'as emmenée au motel.

\- Tu te méprends, là. Je t'explique, elle vit au motel pour le moment. Son père n'a pas encore trouvé de maison où ils pourraient loger, elle et lui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai amenée ici. C'était juste le hasard, c'est tout. Mais dis, pourquoi tu me fliques de cette façon ?

\- Je… . Il serait normal que tu veuilles être avec elle, je veux dire, toi et moi, c'est juste du sexe. On a dit qu'on faisait ça jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelqu'un avec qui on aurait une relation sérieuse. Je voulais juste être sûr, c'est tout.

Stiles se leva d'un bond du lit et disparut dans la salle de bain. Derek resta assis à sa place, se tortillant les doigts. Il était allé trop vite en interprétant à sa façon ce qui se passait entre Stiles et Malia. Et si ça avait vexé Stiles ? Et si ce soir, ce dernier décidait de finalement rentrer chez lui sans rien faire avec lui ?

\- Bon, hé, tu viens, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? cria Stiles depuis la salle de bain et Derek se redressa du lit d'un bond rapide, abandonna ses habits le long du chemin et rejoignit son amant, déjà nu, devant la cabine de douche.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Sérieux, je kiff ces moment-là, Derek, soupira Stiles, allongé sur le ventre dans le lit douillet.

\- C'est fou comme tu causes toujours après le sexe.

Stiles se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Hé Derek, t'as déjà pensé qu'on pourrait s'embrasser pendant le sexe ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? On n'est pas en couple. T'es pas mon petit ami.

\- Ouais, ça je sais. Mais, les baisers, ça fait aussi partie du truc, nan ?

\- Des fois. Mais généralement pas dans les plans sexe, désolé,

\- Ah bon.

Stiles baissa les yeux, semblant déçu.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de ça ? demanda doucement Derek se redressant pour s'asseoir, le dos contre la tête de lit.

\- Non, mais oublie, c'était con.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis attrapa Stiles par la tête et lui chatouilla les côtes. L'hyperactif se mit à rire en se débattant.

\- Si tu parles pas, je continue de te torturer, menaça Derek et Stiles cria grâce.

Il se laissa glisser sur le matelas, la tête bien calée dans l'oreiller et Derek s'allongea au dessus de lui, les bras repliés sur les coudes, le corps en suspens pour ne peser de tout son poids sur son amant.

\- En fait, j'ai jamais…. j'ai jamais été embrassé.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Derek, les yeux ronds.

\- Ben non, voyons, je te mens parce que ça me plaît de dire qu'à mon âge j'ai jamais embrassé personne.

\- T'es pas obligé d'être sarcastique, grinça Derek.

\- Alors ne pose pas de questions idiotes. Bon, je suis fatigué, râla Stiles, tentant de repousser son amant sur le côté.

\- Attends, Stiles…

Le jeune brun s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille, mais Derek ne continua pas sur sa lancée.

\- Tu vois, même toi, t'as pas envie de m'embrasser, grinça Stiles, amer, en se redressant.

Sa tête heurta le front de Derek et les deux jeunes hommes se plaquèrent une main sur la zone endolorie.

\- T'es vraiment un mec super maladroit.

Derek se releva et sortit du lit. Il mit un boxer et se recoucha à côté de Stiles, toujours nu. Le jeune Stilinski ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter. Derek le regarda dormir pendant un long moment, tiraillé entre l'envie irrésistible de poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme et sa raison, qui lui rappelait que Stiles n'était là que pour le sexe, pas pour partager plus avec lui. Il finit par grogner, se leva, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Il parcourut le couloir et se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée du motel. Il sortit de l'établissement et leva le nez vers les étoiles. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en lui depuis quelque temps… Mais quoi ?

Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings quand son esprit lui souffla que tout cela avait sûrement un rapport avec Stiles, mais il se refusa à l'écouter davantage.

\- Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, grogna-t-il dans la nuit.

'' T'es sûr de toi ?'' lui répondit son esprit.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis quand même pas con au point de pas savoir si je suis sûr de moi ou pas.

'' C'est à discuter. Souviens-toi de ce qu'Isaac t'a dit.''

\- Ferme-la. J'ai pas envie de causer avec moi-même maintenant. Je devrais plutôt dormir, j'ai cours demain.

'' C'est pas moi qui ai commencé à me poser des questions. J'y suis pour rien si t'es tombé amoureux de ce mignon jeune homme et que tu refuses de le voir et de l'avouer.''

\- Je suis pas tombé amoureux ! cria Derek en ouvrant les yeux.

Il baissa son regard sur ses mains qui tremblaient et déglutit difficilement. Oh merde !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Malia était derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre quand elle vit un jeune homme sortir du motel et rester planté devant l'entrée. Elle l'entendit se parler à lui-même puis crier qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux. Elle plissa les yeux. Avait-il été obligé de le crier aussi fort ? Et quel était l'intérêt de le hurler sur les toits ? Elle ferma la fenêtre en grinçant des dents et se coucha dans son lit. Son père ronflait à quelques mètres d'elle.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Derek entra dans la chambre et se coucha en tournant le dos à Stiles. Il s'endormit car la fatigue prit le pas sur tout le reste et sursauta quand la foutue sonnerie du réveil de Stiles se fit entendre.

\- T'as toujours pas changé ça, grogna-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui ouvrait les yeux. Stiles lui sourit et il en perdit ses moyens et ses mots.

Stiles éteignit sa sonnerie, se leva d'un bond et s'étira longuement. Derek le regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte et il se sentit rougir.

'' T'es amoureux Derek, reconnais-le,'' lui souffla son esprit et il ferma les yeux.

\- T'as du mal ce matin ? demanda Stiles et Derek rouvrit les yeux.

\- Non, ça va. Et toi ?

\- Je suis en super forme. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu viens avec moi ? demanda le jeune brun avec un clin d'œil et Derek n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le suivre.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

L'eau coulait sur leurs deux corps enlacés. Derek était derrière Stiles, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre en train de caresser son sexe dressé. Il mordit la nuque de son amant qui gémit doucement.

\- Bon sang, je peux plus m'en passer, je crois.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Sérieux, j'adore le sexe avec toi. Je veux… je veux que tu viennes en moi maintenant, gémit Stiles, manquant de souffle, tant il était raccourci par le désir. Derek lâcha sa hampe et sa hanche et écarta lentement les rondeurs de Stiles pour glisser sa verge bandée dans l'antre chaud et accueillant. Stiles se détendit en gémissant et il plaqua ses deux mains sur le carrelage de la douche en se penchant légèrement en avant. Derek l'agrippa par les hanches, colla son corps contre le sien et l'envie d'embrasser le jeune homme refit surface. Il grogna, de plaisir, mais aussi pour chasser cette idée dérangeante et s'appliqua à faire jouir Stiles, tout en profitant par la même occasion d'éprouver un nouvel orgasme, tout aussi fulgurant que celui de la veille.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Malia sortit de sa chambre et s'étonna de voir sur le parking la jeep de Stiles, le garçon qui l'avait ramenée chez elle la veille. Elle le chercha du regard mais ne le vit nulle part et soudain, elle remarqua que la jeep bleue était toujours à sa même place. Elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Pourtant, Stiles vivait sur le campus, il le lui avait dit. Alors, pourvoi sa voiture était-elle ici ? Elle se décida à attendre, appuyée contre la jeep.

* * *

Stiles arriva devant sa voiture moins de cinq minutes après et s'étonna de voir Malia appuyée contre sa chère Roscoe.

\- Salut, dit-il à Malia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hey. Je croyais que tu avais une chambre sur le campus.

\- Ouais, c'est le cas. Mais euh…, en fait, mon pote de chambre sort avec une fille et certaines nuits, ils…., tu vois quoi, alors je viens dormir ici. Je… suis pressé.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture, claqua la portière puis la rouvrit et dit à Malia :

\- Je t'emmène à la fac ?

La jeune fille sourit et se dirigea vers le côté passager. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la portière que Stiles démarrait en trombe. Elle regarda machinalement dans le rétro pendant qu'il manœuvrait la voiture pour sortir du parking et plissa les yeux quand elle vit un jeune homme sortir du motel. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais il lui semblait bien que c'était le mec qu'elle avait observé pendant la nuit.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Malia s'assit à côté de Stiles en cours et fit la connaissance de son ami Scott et de sa petite copine, Allison. Elle ouvrit son cahier de cours au moment où un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs passa à côté d'elle et elle leva la tête. Elle cligna des yeux et détailla le jeune homme. Sa silhouette lui disait grandement quelque chose. Il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était le jeune homme qu'elle avait observé la nuit dernière et qu'elle avait vu sortir du motel ce matin juste après son ami, Stiles, qui d'ailleurs, avait semblé bien pressé de décamper du coin.

\- Dis, tu connais le mec trop sexy qui est en train de s'asseoir là-bas ? demanda Malia, pointant du doigt le jeune aux cheveux noirs.

\- Euh, je sais son nom, mais pas plus. Il s'appelle Derek Hale.

\- C'est bizarre qu'il soit aussi ici. Je l'ai vu sortir du motel ce matin.

Stiles ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et devint blanc comme un linge. Malia lui jeta un regard, puis elle tourna la tête vers Derek Hale. C'était elle qui s'imaginait des choses, ou il y avait un truc un peu bizarre dans cette histoire ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur son cahier de cours quand le prof entra dans l'amphithéâtre.

Quoi qu'il se passât, elle était en tout cas résolue à trouver des réponses à ses questions.

* * *

 **Je vais tenter de sortir le/les prochain/s chapitre plus rapidement.**

 **à Bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **me revoilà avec la suite de plan sex :-)**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta corrections**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Malia Tate n'était pas dingue. Elle savait voir les choses et surtout, elle aimait observer. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle passa des matinées entières à observer son nouvel ami, Stiles. Ce garçon très mignon mais un peu étrange avec qui elle aimait bien passer son temps libre et avec lequel elle aurait aimé nouer plus qu'une amitié, mais Stiles ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il avait autre chose en tête et Malia soupçonnait que ses pensées étaient tournées vers un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Elle voyait souvent la jeep de Stiles toute la nuit devant le motel où elle vivait -encore- avec son père et dans le même temps, une Camaro noire qui sans nul doute possible, appartenait à Derek Hale. Elle était persuadée qu'ils se voyaient en dehors de la fac. Peut-être pour faire des devoirs et réviser ? Ou pour se mettre d'accord sur des stratégies pour tricher aux examens ? Allez savoir !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Ce fut une fin d'après-midi, alors que Stiles la déposait devant le motel, que Malia prit les devants. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa juste au coin de la bouche. Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée.

\- Oh allez, ne me dis pas que tu as jamais été embrassé par une fille en premier ?

\- Euh… bah… c'est jamais arrivé, en fait. Pou… pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je t'aime bien, Stiles. Je te le dis franchement. Toi et moi, est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble ? Enfin… à moins que tu aies quelqu'un déjà ?

Stiles hésita une seconde, mais finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non, je suis célibataire depuis… toujours à vrai dire. Alors ouais, non, j'ai personne.

Malia rit doucement.

\- Alors, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Ouais. Bien sûr… j'veux dire, oui. OUI !

Malia rit de plus belle puis approcha son visage de celui de Stiles et l'embrassa tendrement. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant. C'était inespéré. Une fille voulait sortir avec lui et elle l'embrassait. Enfin, ça lui arrivait enfin !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Stiles rentra au campus sur un petit nuage. Il posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et se coucha sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il plaisait à une fille, c'était génial ! Mieux encore, il _sortait_ avec une fille. Il avait enfin une petite amie. Scott n'allait pas en revenir quand il allait lui annoncer et il avait hâte de le faire.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Stiles se leva d'un bond. Il prit son best par les épaules.

\- Scotty, je sors avec une fille ! cria Stiles, tout sourire.

Scott cligna des yeux quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler ce que son ami venait de lui annoncer.

\- Ah, avec ton plan sexe, du coup ?

Stiles blêmit d'un coup. Merde ! Il avait oublié cette affaire de plan sexe. Comment il allait faire pour gérer ça maintenant ? Il fallait qu'il ''casse'' avec Derek pour pouvoir être avec Malia. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire en même temps. Ça aurait été terriblement injuste et dégoûtant.

\- Ben non. Je… je vais arrêter avec mon plan sexe. C'est ce qu'on avait dit. On arrête quand un des deux a quelqu'un.

\- Ah. Et tu sors avec qui, alors ?

\- Malia Tate. La nouvelle.

\- Bizarre. Elle me semblait plutôt intéressée par Derek Hale. Elle le regarde tout le temps.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Malia regardait beaucoup Derek Hale ? Pourquoi ? Si ça avait été le cas, pourquoi alors vouloir sortir avec Stiles ? C'était pas logique.

Stiles secoua la tête. Scott racontait sûrement des idioties. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention.

Il se dirigea vers son téléphone et écrivit un message pour Derek.

''21H au motel ce soir ?''

Derek répondit rapidement OK et Stiles reposa son portable sur la table de nuit.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Stiles était dans sa voiture, sur le parking du motel et il hésitait à entrer dans le bâtiment depuis dix minutes. Comment allait-il annoncer à Derek que le plan sexe allait devoir se terminer parce qu'il avait désormais une copine ? C'était franchement difficile. Et si ça ne marchait pas avec Malia, au final, pourrait-il reprendre le plan sexe avec Derek ?

\- Raaaah, cria-t-il en se frottant les cheveux avec vigueur pour se calmer.

Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité lui arrivait soudain d'un seul coup, il y avait trop de trucs à gérer en même temps.

* * *

Il finit par sortir de sa voiture et monter directement dans la chambre où il retrouvait Derek à chaque fois. Il entra sans frapper et trouva le jeune homme assis sur le lit. Derek se leva et vint à sa rencontre, visiblement impatient. Il était habillé d'un jean bleu foncé et un pull vert foncé qui lui seyait à merveille. Stiles sentit le désir lui brûler le ventre et il retint un gémissement de frustration. Dire qu'il allait devoir renoncer à Derek. Il ferma les yeux pour prendre un peu de courage et dit :

\- Derek, faut qu'on arrête le plan sexe maintenant.

Derek arrondit les yeux et la bouche. Quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben, tu sais, on avait dit si l'un de nous se trouve quelqu'un, enfin, une petite amie, quoi, on allait arrêter. Et il se trouve que … que…Une fille m'a demandé pour sortir avec elle, alors tu vois…

Derek fronça les sourcils et poussa Stiles hors de la chambre rapidement, puis il claqua la porte et le jeune Stilinki se retrouva dans le couloir comme un con. Il abattit son poing sur la porte.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là ? C'est ce qu'on avait dit depuis le début et tu m'en veux ?

\- Va te faire foutre ! répondit Derek, d'un ton mauvais.

\- Je vais pas passer à côté de cette relation qui me tend les bras juste pour tes beaux yeux et tes pectoraux musclés !

Stiles voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il se figea soudain et tourna la tête vers le bout du couloir. Malia s'y trouvait, la tête tournée dans sa direction, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à ses côtés.

\- Merde ! grogna Stiles et il décida de partir par l'autre côté du couloir pour rejoindre sa jeep et rentrer au campus.

Malia Tate fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi Stiles était ici ? À qui avait-il parlé ? Elle laissa son père rejoindre leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée et attendit. La porte de la chambre devant laquelle Stiles se tenait tout à l'heure s'ouvrit et Derek Hale en sortit, visiblement très fâché. Il passa devant Malia sans la calculer et sortit de l'hôtel. La jeune fille plissa les yeux. Il y avait un truc, là, non ? Elle haussa finalement les épaules. Elle questionnerait Stiles le lendemain. Pour le moment, son père comptait sur elle pour l'aider à réunir leurs affaires pour l'emménagement prévu en fin de semaine.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Derek entra dans sa chambre sur le campus et se figea. Trois têtes apparurent dans le lit d'Isaac.

\- Euh…

Derek roula les yeux. Manquait plus que ça.

Isaac, Boyd et Erica sourirent, désolés pour la situation et Isaac sortit du lit, nu comme un ver pendant que les deux autres tiraient les draps sur eux pour se couvrir tant bien que mal . Isaac passa un bas de jogging gris et s'assit sur son lit, Erica et Boyd derrière lui.

\- T'étais pas censé être au motel ? demanda le blond.

\- Parlons pas de ça, grogna Derek et il s'assit sur son propre lit. Vous devriez vraiment vous prendre un petit appartement dans le coin, c'est gênant.

\- T'as de la chance, on n'était pas en pleine action. Mais si tu veux, tu peux t'inviter, on dira pas non, annonça Isaac en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Derek lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, s'excusa le blond.

Derek s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux en grognant. Il entendit du bruit à côté de lui mais garda les yeux clos jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ait claquée. Isaac était seul, désormais.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ce soir ? demanda le blond.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Rien d'important.

\- J'ai pas l'impression que c'est rien d'important. Je vais pas aller le répéter, tu sais. On se fait confiance toi et moi, non ?

\- Si.

Derek soupira et se redressa.

\- Mon plan sexe est terminé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Attends, elle est tombée amoureuse et tu l'as larguée ?

\- Non.

\- Ah… alors, elle a trouvé quelqu'un ?

Derek ne répondit pas.

\- J'ai vu juste, hein ? C'était prévisible, en même temps. Je t'ai dit que les plans sexe, ça-

Derek se leva et quitta la chambre rapidement. Il avait tout sauf envie d'écouter Isaac en ce moment. Il tourna dans le campus un peu au hasard et croisa Scott, l'ami de Stiles. Il eut une envie folle de lui demander où se trouvait Stiles, mais il ne le fit pas et Scott disparut assez rapidement de sa vue. Derek marcha encore un peu et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Boyd. Il frappa à la porte et son ami lui ouvrit avec le sourire.

\- Tu peux entrer, mon coloc n'est pas là.

Derek entra et s'assit sur le lit de son ami.

\- T'as pas l'air au sommet de ta forme. Un problème avec ton plan sexe ?

Derek hésita. Devait-il se confier ou non ? En même temps, s'il était venu voir Boyd, c'était sûrement parce que son subconscient lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il soupira et se décida :

\- Il a rencontré quelqu'un. Une fille.

Boyd roula les yeux et s'assit à côté de Derek.

\- Du coup, fini le plan sexe, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

\- C'était ce qui était prévu depuis le début, non ?

\- Oui…. Mais…

\- Mais, t'es pas ok avec ça. Pourquoi ?

Derek regarda le sol sans répondre. Boyd lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Derek Hale se serait-il laissé prendre à son propre jeu ?

\- Derek Hale t'emmerde ! répondit le jeune Hale, l'air mauvais.

\- Certes, mais j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek regarda Boyd dans les yeux.

\- 'Tain, ça me tord le ventre de le reconnaître. Mais…. T'as raison. C'était pas censé arriver, et j'étais sûr que ça n'arriverait pas, mais Stiles est tellement-

Derek se tut aussitôt, conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Stiles ? Tu veux parler du mec hyperactif qui est en classe avec nous ? Le Stilinski ?

Derek secoua la tête, mais c'était trop tard. Boyd n'était pas bête, loin de là.

\- Ben merde, j'aurais pas imaginé une seule seconde que ton plan sexe pouvait être lui.

\- Ne le d-

\- Je le dirai à personne, t'as ma parole. Je peux te poser une question ?

Derek hocha la tête, un peu à contre-coeur.

\- Tu as dit à Stiles que tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- Je…

\- Bien sûr que non, évidemment. Peut-être que si tu le lui avais dit…

\- A quel moment t'as pas compris qu'il sort avec une fille, maintenant ? C'est pas moi qui l'intéresse.

\- Alors quoi, tu abandonnes ? Derek Hale abandonne sans s'être battu un minimum ?

\- Je vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

\- Ben déjà, tu pourrais parler avec lui. Lui dire ce que tu ressens. Ça va pas te tuer. Au pire, la situation ne change pas, au mieux, il éprouve aussi des sentiments pour toi et alors…

Derek se leva brusquement.

\- N'importe quoi, grinça-t-il et il partit en claquant la porte.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Stiles arriva dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit. Scott le regarda faire, étonné. Son ami semblait vraiment énervé.

\- Un problème ?

\- Mon plan sexe m'a envoyé bouler quand je lui ai dit que c'était terminé. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en parler, tu vois, mais non. Il m'a éjecté aussi sec dehors sans un mot.

Scott soupira, puis il plissa les yeux. Il ?

\- Tu as dit, il ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant fixement son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ? demanda Stiles, tentant de changer de sujet.

Scott se leva et lui fit face.

\- Tu as dit, _il_ m'a envoyé dehors. Ton plan sexe, c'était un mec ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Et merde, il allait devoir gérer ça, maintenant !

\- Tu baisais avec un mec tout ce temps ?

\- Quoi ? Non, je me suis trompé. Je voulais dire elle en fait. Elle a-

Mais Stiles s'arrêta, soupira, et décida qu'il était temps de dire la vérité à son best.

\- Ok, t'as gagné, j'ai dit « il » parce que c'était un mec mon plan sexe. C'était pas prévu, tu vois. Je pensais même pas que ça allait me plaire, mais quand je l'ai vu et qu'il a proposé qu'on couche ensemble, j'en ai eu envie. Vraiment envie. Ça m'a pris aux tripes, quelque chose de dingue. J'ai pas résisté. C'était simple, sans prise de tête et j'étais sûr de pas tomber amoureux, tu comprends.

\- Mais… avec un mec ?

\- T'as bugué, mec ?

\- Tu couchais avec un mec ?

\- Tu vas pas le répéter pendant une heure, quand même.

Scott se secoua.

\- Non pardon.. mais wow… c'est juste… j'arrive pas à y croire. J'arrive pas à t'imaginer avec un mec.

\- Mais imagine pas, idiot. Tu sais quoi, j'aurais pas dû te le dire. Désolé. On va oublier ça, de toute façon, c'est déjà du passé. Je vais me concentrer sur Malia, maintenant. Bonne nuit, Scott.

Stiles se mit au lit et tourna le dos à son meilleur ami. Il avait juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour tourner la page. Voilà, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

 **ça sentirait pas un peu les embrouilles à venir cette affaire ? hein ? si... vous aussi vous le pensez ?**

 **mmmmh, on verra bien :-)**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **alors, on m'a réclamé un nouveau chapitre (ou même plusieurs)**

 **c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas réécrit un chapitre pour cette fic.. j'ai été beaucoup occupée, je suis aussi partit en vacances pendant trois semaines.. j'ai écrit pour des défi et pour le Teen Wolf fest**

 **mais donc, voici le chapitre 10 de Plan sexe**

 **toujours un grand merci à tous pour les lectures, les mises en fav et les follows et surtout pour les reviews**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Je n'ai jamais été à une soirée pyjama, claironna une jeune femme de la classe et elle avala un petit verre de vodka d'une seule traite.

Plusieurs personnes l'imitèrent.

Derek regarda la scène en se demandant comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans cette fête à la con. Comment s'était-il laissé convaincre par Isaac et Erika que c'était une bonne idée d'y mettre les pieds ?

Malia était venue les voir deux jours plus tôt, en classe, pour les inviter à sa pendaison de crémaillère dans sa nouvelle maison. Son père lui laissait la soirée libre exprès pour accueillir ses invités. Derek avait dit non, puis Isaac et Erika avaient insisté et en plus, il avait entendu Stiles répondre oui à la jeune femme, sans hésitation, et avec le sourire. Voilà pourquoi il était là maintenant. Dans cette fête stupide qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Et en plus, on avait entamé sur l'instigation de Malia un jeu genre action-vérité qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille, dit Malia en levant son verre pour le boire.

Le jeune Hale but son verre et remarqua que Stiles ne l'avait pas fait. Ainsi, il avait une copine depuis deux bonnes semaines mais n'avait pas encore couché avec elle. Pourquoi ? Et d'abord, c'était qui cette fille, hein ?

Derek avait observé chaque fille présente à la soirée, mais aucune ne semblait vraiment proche de Stiles. Étrange, d'ailleurs.

Isaac leva son verre et cria :

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec, et il but son verre d'une traite.

Derek cligna des yeux, regarda son verre plein qu'un camarade avait rempli juste après qu'il l'eut vidé et hésita. S'il buvait, il allait se faire charrier, s'il ne buvait pas, il se sentirait mal envers Stiles de ne l'avoir pas fait.

Il regarda l'hyperactif qui semblait hésiter autant que lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Stiles inspira, puis but son verre d'une traite et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

\- Quoi, l'hyperactif couche pas avec les filles mais avec les mecs, oui ? lança Isaac, en riant.

\- Non, je couche pas avec les mecs… juste avec un. Mais c'est du passé.

Derek sentit son coeur rater un battement. Ah ouais, il était déjà du passé ? Furieux, il but à son tour son verre d'un trait et le posa durement sur la table devant lui. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués, et Isaac était sans aucun doute possible le plus surpris de tous.

\- Hein… Toi aussi ? Mais je croyais que…

\- Ben, tu croyais mal. C'est pas parce que j'ai jamais cédé à tes avances que je me suis jamais fait un mec.

Les esprits, sous l'influence de l'alcool, commençaient à s'échauffer doucement, ça se sentait clairement dans l'air.

\- Ben merde alors, je suis sur le cul, là. Déjà l'hyperactif, c'est la nouvelle de l'année, mais alors toi, c'est…

Mais Isaac ne termina pas. Il regarda Derek, puis Stiles, puis Derek, puis Stiles… puis encore une fois Derek.

\- Sérieusement, tu t'es tapé l'hyperactif ? demanda Isaac en s'approchant de son coloc titubant légèrement.

\- Lâche l'affaire, cria Derek en repoussant Isaac loin de lui. Fous-moi la paix. Et ne l'appelle pas l'hyperactif, il s'appelle STILES !

Le jeune Stilinski cligna des yeux. Rêvait-il ou Derek Hale venait de prendre sa défense ? Non… il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Donc, ton plan sexe qui a foiré, c'était lui ? ricana Isaac. Bordel, même moi je suis mieux foutu et j'suis sûrement un bien meilleur coup au pieu.

Le coup de poing partit tout seul et Isaac se retrouva au sol sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Derek l'abandonna là et sortit de la pièce, puis de la maison des Tate sans se retourner.

* * *

Stiles tremblait sur place sans pouvoir se reprendre. Scott posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Sérieux, tu t'es fait Derek Hale ? Toi ? s'étonna son best et Stiles eut envie de lui coller un pain dans la tronche.

\- Quoi ? Tu trouves aussi que c'est pas possible ? Tu penses que je peux pas intéresser un mec comme Derek Hale ? Hein ? Ben oui, Scotty, je me suis tapé Derek Hale et on a adoré ça tous les deux. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Tu devrais peut-être essayer toi aussi, ça te décoincerait peut-être le foutu balai que tu sembles avoir dans le cul.

Stiles posa son verre vide sur la table et partit. Il quitta le salon et se réfugia à la cuisine. Malia vint le rejoindre.

\- Désolée, c'était pas une bonne idée, cette soirée.

Stiles secoua la tête, frottant énergiquement sa masse de cheveux bruns.

\- Tu sais ce qui était une mauvaise idée ? C'était que je casse avec Derek pour être avec toi. Parce qu'au final, j'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit vraiment ensemble. On se voit presque pas et quand on est ensemble, on fait rien du tout. J'ai à peine le droit de t'embrasser. Avec Derek , au moins, ça marchait d'enfer au pieu.

\- Retourne vers Derek, alors ! Tu sais Stiles, je t'aime bien. Juste bien, à vrai dire.

\- Ben voilà, on a mis le doigt sur le problème. Tu m'aimes juste bien. C'est quoi le truc ? Tu me trouves marrant ? Je te fais pitié ?

\- Non, tu me fais pas pitié. Tu me plaisais bien mais j'ai vite senti que… t'avais la tête ailleurs quand tu étais avec moi, que tes pensées étaient tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre, et pas concentrées sur moi. Je suis pas idiote. J'ai voulu sortir avec toi pour voir si j'avais raison.

\- Raison de quoi ?

\- Raison de penser qu'entre toi et Hale, il y avait un truc étrange.

Stiles cligna des paupières et ravala une boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Quoi ? Il rêvait là ? Il devait rêver, c'était sûr. Il se pinça le bras fortement et… Non, il ne rêvait pas du tout. Il recula sans cesser de regarder Malia et sortit de la cuisine. Il se cogna dans Isaac qui s'était relevé.

\- Oh, tu vas où, l'hyperactif ?

Stiles se retourna et poussa le blond de toutes ses forces.

\- Je m'appelle STILES, espèce d'abruti !

Et le jeune Stilinski quitta la fête. Il rejoignit sa voiture et démarra aussitôt qu'il fut assis derrière le volant. Il rentra au campus et gara sa voiture sur le parking. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et vit une silhouette assise sur un banc dans la cour. À n'en pas douter, c'était Derek Hale. Il se dirigea vers lui, se planta devant ses yeux étonnés, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu pouvais pas ne pas boire ton putain de verre et me laisser juste savourer l'unique verre que j'aie pu boire de la soirée ? Parce que, tu l'as sûrement remarqué, j'ai pas fait grand-chose durant les trucs proposés par les joueurs. Tu pouvais au moins me laisser ça ?

\- J'avais le droit de jouer aussi.

\- Tu sais quoi, je suis plus avec Malia, je suis plus avec toi. Retour à la foutue case départ. Je n'ai plus rien, plus aucune vie amoureuse, et en plus mon meilleur ami est choqué pour les deux prochaines années. Je suis pas certain qu'il va me reparler un jour. Merci beaucoup, t'as gâché toute ma vie.

Derek se leva d'un bond et fit face à Stiles.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as une copine, t'avais qu'à pas boire le verre et me laisser le faire. C'est clair que le fait qu'on ait bu les deux, et après tous les joueurs, a tout de suite fait comprendre à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé entre nous deux. Et au fait, merci d'avoir dit que j'étais du passé.

\- Si tu avais été ok qu'on en parle quand je t'ai dit qu'on devait cesser le plan sexe, j'aurais certainement pas dit ça.

\- Ah, c'était donc une pique pour m'atteindre, c'est ça. Tu pouvais pas me laisser tranquille le temps que je digère le fait que tu aies cassé avec moi pour une nana.

\- Genre, comme si tu devais digérer. Tu crois que j'ai été ravi de casser avec toi ? Hein ? Tu penses que je sautais de joie ?

\- T'avais pas franchement l'air mal, excuse-moi de te le dire.

\- T'avais pas l'air au fond du gouffre non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en sais comment je me sentais ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais si je regrettais pas à chaque seconde, hein ?

Derek cligna des yeux , se calmant lentement.

\- Tu… tu regrettais ?

Stiles détourna le regard.

\- Oh, oublie ça. De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Bonne soirée, Derek.

Et Stiles tourna les talons. Il rejoignit le campus et Derek resta seul dans la cour. Il aurait pu le rattraper, bien sûr, mais il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, alors il valait mieux en rester là. Derek rentra dans sa résidence universitaire et regagna sa chambre rapidement. Il trouva Isaac, assis sur son lit.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais revenir ici, dit le blond en levant le regard vers son coloc.

\- Ben j'suis là, mais j'aurais peut-être dû aller ailleurs.

Derek se laissa tomber sur son lit, dos contre le matelas.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai un peu bu et j'ai pas… j'ai pas su m'arrêter à temps.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte.

\- Je vous ai mis dans la merde toi et l'hyper, euh, toi et Stiles ?

\- Non. Je crois pas, non. Ça va jaser demain, mais je m'en fous pas mal au fond.

\- C'est autre chose qui te met en colère, hein ?

\- Fous-moi la paix.

\- T'es tombé amoureux ?

Derek tourna la tête vers Isaac qui le regardait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de diriger son regard vers le plafond de la chambre.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, souffla Isaac, mais Derek ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

La première chose que Derek vit le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner en pénétrant dans la cafétéria, ce fut l'énorme banderole qui couvrait une partie du mur du fond. En grosses lettres rouges était écrit dessus : Je t'avais prévenu'' et c'était signé ''Isaac''. Derek sentit la honte l'envahir. C'était quoi, ça ? Il se tourna en grognant vers Isaac derrière lui.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Ben, quand tu m'as parlé de ton histoire de plan sexe, je t'avais dit que je ferrais ça si ça partait en couilles. T'as vu, j'ai pas oublié.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais je t'avais prévenu, c'est tout.

Derek serra les poings, puis tourna les talons. Pas question qu'il reste là à s'afficher devant tout le monde. Il allait finir par devenir violent. Il parcourut les couloirs, furax, puis se cogna contre quelqu'un.

\- Pardon, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, puis il s'arrêta net. Malia Tate se tenait devant lui. Elle le jaugea en silence.

\- C'est de ma faute, dit-elle soudain. J'ai vite repéré qu'il y avait un truc étrange entre Stiles et toi et je voulais savoir quoi exactement. Alors… Alors je suis sortie avec Stiles pour voir s'il allait refuser ou si ça allait te rendre jaloux. Je vous ai invités à la fête pour pouvoir regarder comment vous vous comportiez tous les deux lorsque vous étiez ensemble. Conclusion, vous avez eu le regard rivé l'un sur l'autre toute la soirée, pis ben… voilà, tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu pouvais pas nous foutre la paix ?

\- J'aurais pu… mais je t'ai entendu une nuit devant le motel crier que tu n'étais pas amoureux. C'était clair que t'essayais juste de t'en persuader mais que c'était faux. Comme je vivais au motel, j'ai vu plusieurs fois la jeep de Stiles rester toute la nuit sur le parking et ta jolie voiture noire, aussi. J'ai pensé que… vous vous voyiez peut-être et j'ai eu raison, en fait. Je pensais que.. tu allais lui dire que… que tu l'aimes. Je pensais pas qu'il accepterait de sortir avec moi, c'était pas prévu. Stiles est gentil, plutôt séduisant, mais pas vraiment mon genre, tu comprends.

Derek cligna des yeux.

\- Je l'aurais largué aujourd'hui si la soirée avait tourné autrement.

Derek lança un regard noir à Malia. Elle avait comploté tout ça juste pour voir si elle avait raison ou tort de croire qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre Stiles et lui ?

\- Mais… c'est dégueulasse ce que tu as voulu lui faire ! s'énerva Derek.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée. Peut-être que… Que tu pourrais lui expliquer. Il ne veut plus me parler.

\- C'est pas très étonnant. Tu t'attendais à quoi, hein ? Et le jeu d'hier soir, t'as fait exprès aussi ?

\- Oui. J'ai fait exprès de proposer ce jeu. Et puis j'ai dit que je n'avais jamais couché avec une fille. J'ai dû donc boire, puisque je l'ai déjà fait en vérité… et j'étais sûre que quelqu'un allait demander qu'on fasse la version mec.

Derek grogna, serra les dents et tourna les talons, laissant Malia seule dans le couloir. Quelle idiote ! Franchement !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Derek rumina tout le reste de la semaine. Malia les avait vraiment pris pour des cons. Quelle conne, mais vraiment, vraiment, quelle conne celle-là ! En même temps, elle avait fait avancer les choses, elle les avait quelque part aidés à y voir plus clair. Derek savait maintenant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Stiles. Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Il était tombé amoureux du jeune brun. Et il voulait le lui dire. Le problème, c'était que Stiles l'évitait tout le temps et ne tenait pas à lui parler.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Derek entendit Stiles parler à Scott dans le couloir ce jour-là. Le jeune homme avait annoncé à son ami qu'il allait voir son père à Beacon Hills. Derek y vit une occasion en or : celle de voir le jeune homme en dehors de la fac. C'était parfait.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Le vendredi, il partit à midi de la fac, séchant les cours de l'après-midi pour se rendre à Beacon Hills et arriver sur place avant Stiles. Il avait tout un plan en tête qu'il comptait bien réussir à mettre en place pour pouvoir parler à Stiles. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber ses projets.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Stiles gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison Stilinski et soupira de bonheur. Rentrer chez soi faisait toujours un bien fou. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et cria :

\- C'est moi papa, je suis là.

Il ôta ses chaussures, s'étonna de l'absence de réponse et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'arrêta net une fois passé le seuil.

\- Ton père est allé faire quelques courses, il a dit que je pouvais t'attendre ici.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. En face de lui, dans le salon de la maison Stilinki, se tenait un jeune homme beau comme un Dieu, habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche. Derek Hale.

\- M-m-mais…, balbutia Stiles sans savoir quoi dire de plus intelligent.

* * *

 **ouiii je sais, la fin est cruelle, je suis désolée.. et il va falloir attendre un peu pour la suite..**

 **j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello hello**

 **et voici la suite de plan sexe (enfin)**

 **ça sent la fin cette histoire :-)**

 **Je tiens déjà à vous remerciez (encore) tous et toutes pour vos mise en fav, vos rws et vos follows (coeur, coeur,coeur)**

 **ça fait très plaisir de voir que cette fic plaît et je suis toujours étonnée de voir à quel point elle plaît. j'y croyais pas des masses quand je l'ai commencé.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction (coeur, coeur)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

\- Tu devrais respirer, dit doucement Derek, voyant que Stiles semblait avoir du mal à se reprendre.

\- De… m-mais… de…

Le jeune Stilinski s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil se trouvant près de lui et reprit son souffle lentement.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il enfin à Derek.

\- Fallait que je te parle, ok. Isaac avait raison.

\- Hein ? questionna Stiles, ne comprenant pas de quoi son interlocuteur parlait exactement. Raison sur quoi ?

\- Sur le fait que les plans sexe se terminent mal, en général. Il avait raison de dire que l'amour vient souvent tout foutre en l'air dans ce genre de plan.

\- Wow, wow, clama Stiles en se levant, doucement. De quoi tu parles ? Quel amour ?

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux. Stiles semblait ne pas comprendre et ça, c'était énervant. Il allait devoir se jeter à l'eau s'il voulait arriver à un résultat.

\- Moi. Je parle de moi, ok. C'était pas ce que je voulais au début, mais t'es un mec drôle et… et je te trouve très bandant, vraiment. C'est pour ça que je voulais coucher avec toi. Puis nos parties de jambes en l'air étaient franchement au top, faut le reconnaître.

\- Ouais, ça, je peux pas te contredire. C'était le pied total. Tu voudrais qu'on recommence ?

\- Non ! claqua Derek un peu durement et Stiles recula d'un pas. Non, je veux dire… j'aimerais encore coucher avec toi, bien sûr, mais je… je veux pas que tu sois un plan sexe.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Derek cherchait à lui dire. C'était du charabia à ses oreilles.

\- Donc, tu veux qu'on couche ensemble… mais qu'une fois ? C'est ça ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. J'aimerais que toi et moi, on ne fasse pas que coucher ensemble. J'aimerais qu'on soit plus que juste des amants.

Stiles cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil -à nouveau-.

\- Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble, finit par dire Derek en détournant le regard vers le tapis.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles, perdu.

\- Parce qu'Isaac a raison, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Stiles se releva brusquement et fronça les sourcils plus que de raison. Son visage d'habitude si doux et jovial afficha une moue furieuse.

\- Ah, c'est donc ça, t'as pitié de moi parce que je ne suis plus avec Malia. Non merci. J'ai besoin de la pitié de personne.

Derek posa ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, c'est pas de la pitié. Ça fait des semaines que je voulais te proposer de sortir avec moi, mais, j'avais pas le courage. Tu étais à fond dans notre plan sexe et ça avait l'air de te convenir. Je… je dois avouer que je me suis voilé la face un bon moment, je voulais pas reconnaître que j'avais craqué sur toi, enfin, que j'ai craqué pour toi.

\- Attends, t'es vraiment sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi et coucher avec moi parce que tu… tu m'aimes ?

Derek hocha la tête lentement.

\- Ben merde alors… je m'attendais pas à ça. Je… je suis flatté et je… je t'apprécie énormément Derek, mais je suis pas sûr d'être… amoureux, tu vois.

Derek lâcha Stiles et recula en titubant légèrement, comme si l'hyperactif l'avait frappé. Il le regarda, un peu choqué, puis se mit à courir et sortit de la maison Stilinski en laissant la porte ouverte, décidé de quitter le quartier le plus vite possible. Stiles mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Il se précipita dans la rue et vit Derek disparaître au carrefour. Il rentra chez lui et ferma la porte en s'appuyant dessus avec son dos.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…, souffla-t-il.

* * *

John rentra une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de deux sacs en papier. Il posa les affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'étonna de voir son fils, le front posé sur la table.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en sortant les courses des sacs.

\- Pourquoi tu as laissé entrer Derek Hale ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait absolument besoin de te parler. J'ai pensé que c'était important. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh rien, ton fils est juste complètement con, mais à ce niveau, rien de nouveau. C'est pas comme si on n'en avait pas l'habitude.

John fronça les sourcils, s'assit en face de son fils et Stiles leva la tête lentement.

\- Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît.

Stiles hésita une seconde, puis il prit une grand inspiration et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé entre Derek et lui mais aussi toute son histoire avec Malia, accompagnant son récit de grands gestes dans tous les sens.

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut achevé son monologue, son père soupira.

\- Oui, je comprends le problème. Tu as passé des années à vouloir que quelqu'un soit amoureux de toi et là, tu viens de rejeter le jeune homme qui t'a dit l'être.

\- Sérieusement… comment je peux croire que c'est vrai, hein ? Je suis ridicule à côté de lui. Je suis maigre, sans muscles, j'ai limite encore l'air d'avoir douze ans, je suis blanc et gris comme un linge de motel mal lavé. Je peux pas croire que Derek Hale me trouve à son goût, c'est totalement irréel. Déjà, j'y croyais pas quand il voulait coucher avec moi, alors l'amour… Franchement, tu m'as bien regardé ?

\- Je suis ton père, ça fait des années que je te regarde, Stiles.

\- Et alors, ça change rien au problème. T'es habitué à mon apparence et puis, t'es mon père, alors…

\- Tu as une mauvaise estime de toi, et puis, il n'y a pas que l'apparence physique dans la vie. Si ce jeune homme est amoureux de toi, c'est parce que tu lui plais comme tu es. Avec tes qualités, tes défauts, tes plus et tes moins. C'est un tout, un ensemble. Il ne s'est sûrement pas arrête à un seul trait de ton apparence ou de ta personnalité. Et puis, hé, t'es un Stilinski. On n'est pas les plus beaux, mais pas les plus moches de Beacon Hills non plus. Je ne suis pas un canon, mais ta mère m'aimait quand même. Elle n'était pas un canon non plus, mais je l'aimais. Elle me plaisait comme elle était, avec ses magnifiques yeux bruns dont tu as hérité, ses jolis grains de beauté, ses cheveux bruns. Mais elle me plaisait aussi parce qu'elle était vive, drôle, qu'elle aimait la vie et les choses simples. Qu'elle avait de la patience et de l'imagination. Tu as tout ça toi aussi, Stiles, et c'est peut-être pour ça que Derek est amoureux de toi.

Stiles cligna des yeux frénétiquement pendant quelques longues secondes, puis il se leva d'un bond.

\- Ok, admettons que t'aies raison, mais… je suis pas amoureux de lui, moi !

\- Ah… ça c'est un autre problème alors. Ceci étant dit, je savais pas que tu aimais les garçons.

\- Ben, je le savais pas non plus avant de rencontrer Derek, hein. D'ailleurs, je pense pas que je sois gay, vraiment, je veux dire. D'accord, j'ai aimé quand Derek me-

\- Hola, je veux pas savoir. Non, je veux pas que tu continues cette discussion, merci, coupa vivement le shérif en se levant rapidement.

Stiles rougit et soupira et reprenant place sur sa chaise.

\- Bref, c'est pas simple…

\- Tu as peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour savoir ce que tu veux vraiment et pour ce qui est de Derek, peut-être que le fréquenter pendant un moment seulement en tant qu'ami t'aidera à savoir où tu en es et où il en est lui aussi. Prendre son temps, parfois, ça aide.

\- Mmmh… merci papa.

\- Hé, je suis là pour ça aussi, tu sais.

John passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils en souriant tendrement.

\- J'te laisse, faut que je téléphone à Derek.

* * *

Stiles essaya pour la douzième fois d'atteindre Derek et il allait raccrocher et balancer son portable contre le mur quand il entendit que le jeune homme avait enfin décroché.

\- Tu veux pas me lâcher, bordel ! grinça le jeune Hale.

\- Enfin tu réponds. Écoute, Derek, je suis désolé, d'accord.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? C'est bon, j'ai compris. T'as pas de sentiments pour moi, je me suis pris un râteau. j'y survivrai. Fiche-moi la paix maintenant.

\- Non attends… je t'aime bien, vraiment. T'es un mec super chouette même si t'es un peu bougon parfois. J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu te foutais de moi, tu vois, parce que je suis pas… ben je suis pas au même niveau que toi, surtout au niveau du physique. J'ai cru que… que t'avais juste pitié de l'endive ridicule que je suis et-

\- T'es pas une endive ridicule, coupa Derek un peu sèchement.

\- On n'a visiblement pas la même vision de moi, tous les deux, mais bref.. je suis désolé si j'ai été un peu… sec. Je voulais pas t'envoyer bouler, tu sais. J'suis juste pas très doué et je manque de confiance en moi, alors je t'ai pas cru.

\- Ouais… on peut en rester là ?

\- Non… pas tout de suite… j'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'on soit amis, Derek. Je veux dire... à la fac aussi. Qu'on se parle, qu'on traîne ensemble, pas pour le sexe. J'aimerais… j'aimerais te connaître mieux.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Parce que je ne me suis même pas donné la chance de tomber amoureux de toi.

Derek resta silencieux au bout du fil, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu avec Stiles malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser encore quelques minutes auparavant.

\- T'es encore là ? demanda Stiles, doucement.

\- Ouais… oui bien sûr. C'est juste que… je suis surpris, c'est tout. Tu… tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir une chance de devenir un vrai couple?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça te paraît si incroyable ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- On se voit lundi alors ?

\- Ouais, on se voit lundi. Bon week-end, Stiles.

\- Merci, à toi aussi.

Stiles raccrocha et s'allongea sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Lundi midi, Derek entra dans le réfectoire de la fac et soupira de dépit. Cette foutue banderole était toujours là.

\- Tu veux un coup de main pour retirer cette horreur ? demanda Stiles et Derek acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le fond de la salle, grimpèrent chacun sur une chaise et tirèrent un bon coup sur la banderole dont les punaises fixées dans le plafond se détachèrent. Stiles fit une boule de la banderole et après s'être copieusement énervé, parvint à la faire rentrer dans une poubelle.

\- Voilà, on est débarrassé de ce truc. Bon, je meurs de faim, pas toi ?

\- Oh que si !

Derek et Stiles allèrent se chercher à manger et prirent place à une table occupée par des élèves d'autres années.

* * *

Scott avait regardé toute la scène. Allons bon, ces deux-là étaient donc ensemble maintenant ?

Il ne quitta pas Stiles du regard. Son ami lui manquait déjà… mais le fait qu'il sorte avec un garçon, c'était vraiment perturbant et Scott n'était pas prêt à accepter sans sourciller ce nouveau Stiles.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Tu sors avec lui, alors ? demanda Scott quand Stiles entra dans leur chambre après les cours.

\- Tu veux dire, avec Derek Hale ?

\- Ben ouais, pas avec mon père.

\- Non. Je ne sors pas avec Derek parce que je suis pas amoureux de lui. Mais je me laisse la chance et le droit, surtout, que ça puisse arriver. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est très bizarre. Pourquoi un mec ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Hein ?

\- C'est pas… c'est pas commun et je pensais pas que toi, tu… voudrais ça.

\- Scott, je pense pas que je peux t'expliquer ce qui est arrivé. Je ne me suis même pas vraiment demandé pourquoi et comment j'avais pu avoir envie de coucher avec Derek quand c'est arrivé. On avait envie, c'est tout. Démêler le pourquoi du comment, ça, je peux pas le faire. Et puis je te ferais remarquer que mon père l'a mieux pris que toi, c'est dingue.

\- Tu lui as tout dit ?

\- Ben… Derek était chez moi vendredi quand je suis arrivé à la maison, mon père l'avait laissé m'attendre dans le salon... alors ouais, j'ai été un peu obligé de lui raconter. Mais il s'en fiche, du moment que je suis heureux.

Stiles laissa son ami dans la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et toucha son menton sur lequel un petit duvet discret avait poussé ce week-end. Il sourit. Il aurait déjà moins l'air d'une endive avec une barbe, c'était certain. Peut-être même qu'il laisserait sa moustache pousser un peu aussi. Qui sait !

* * *

 **j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
